One to Love
by MadKatMom
Summary: What if Bones asked Booth to be the donor for her baby again? And he said yes? Set in season 5, post "The Goop on the Girl." Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bones' I'm merely borrowing the characters.
1. The Question

This is my first Bones fan fiction. I have two story ideas that seem to have a will of their own and this is the first.

**One to Love**

**The Question.**

Booth and Brennan are in the car after having solved a particularly intricate case. He was driving her back to the Jeffersonian and both were feeling pretty good about the conclusion of the case. Which is probably what prompted Brennan to ask what would probably become the most important question she would ever ask.

"Booth, could we discuss something?" She asked, very hesitantly.

"Sure Bones, we can talk about anything you'd like." He responded, slightly confused as to why she would even ask.

"I need to ask you something. We've had this discussion before, right before your surgery, and it did not end particularly well. I wasn't sure if you'd want to discuss it again. I just… I just wanted to give you the opportunity, because it's what I want." She rambled to an end.

Booth, still completely oblivious as to where this conversation was headed, simply said: "Alright, shoot."

"I still want a baby." Brennan blurted out.

Booth, luckily sitting still at a red light and not actively driving, looked over at her shocked and mumbled something unintelligible.

Finally he said: "Of course Bones, if that is what you want, of course you should have a baby. I think you would be a wonderful mother. Do you, umm, do you have a donor already picked out?"

"I still want you to be the donor." She responded quietly, staring straight out the window.

"Bones, I…"

"I know, I know you can't just not be a part of your child's life. It's not just sperm to you. It would feel more like abandonment. I understand that and I'm not asking you to not be a part of the child's life."

Booth looked at her dumbfounded, this was not at all what he had been expecting.

"You'd want me to have an active part in your child's life?"

"Our child. Yes. That is what I would want. I've come to realize recently how important a father is. You are a really, really good man Booth. And I think that whether it was a girl or a boy they would benefit significantly from having you as a father and an active influence in their lives. I know how hard it is on you to not be able to be with Parker all the time, especially on holidays. But we are together most of the time anyway, even on holidays lately it seems. It wouldn't be like with Parker."

"Bones, I need to think, can I please have some time to think about this?"

"Of course, Booth. I didn't expect you to answer immediately."

Booth just nodded and stared at the road, they were almost to the Jeffersonian.

"I obviously would need no monetary support for the baby. I just want to make that clear."

"Uh huh, yeah, ok." Booth mumbled.

They had arrived at the lab and Brennan jumped out.

"I'll see you tomorrow then? You can take all the time you want to decide on your answer."

"Sure Bones. As soon as I decide you'll be the first to know."

"No, Booth, you'll be the first to know. If you tell me next, I'll be the second." She said with a slightly confused look on her face.

"No, Bones, it's just a figure of speech, never mind. As soon as I decide I'll let you know, ok?"

"Oh, ok. Have a good night Booth." She said as she shut the door.

"Yeah, you too Bones." Booth muttered to thin air. He pulled away from the curb and into traffic to head home, knowing full well that sleep would not come easy tonight.


	2. Thinking

Thinking

At his apartment Booth was restless. He couldn't eat, couldn't sit still, and he sure as hell couldn't sleep. How did he make this decision? Of course he wanted a baby with Bones! Hadn't that been one of his biggest dilemmas since he woke up from the coma? But he wanted a life with her too. Love, marriage, family, the works; not just a child. Unfortunately, the longer he thought about it the more he realized that this opportunity she'd given him might just be the closest he ever gets. How could he say no?

Yes, they'd be forever linked by the child, which could be good and bad. Good that he'd always have her in his life. Bad because he'd also have to watch her possibly move on and get married herself. He wasn't sure he could handle that. Aside from Parker, he loved her more than anything else in the world. He wanted her to be happy. But with him, not some nameless, faceless guy!

But perhaps this could be good. She's been more in touch with her feelings lately, maybe she could love him back one day? This could be the springboard for that. To that picture he has in his mind of them together as a happy family.

On top of all of that, would they still be allowed to work together? Their jobs were very important to the both of them. They both derived a lot of satisfaction from what they did. That aspect would have to be considered as well.

With a heavy sigh for what he was about to do, he picked up the phone and dialed one person then the second. He needed guy advice and this was the best he could do.

At the bar he met Sweet and Hodgins. While he respected them both (though he'd never let either of them ever know that) he dreaded asking them for advice.

Sitting on a barstool between the two he started what he knew would be a long conversation.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming."

"No problem man. What's up?" Hodgins asked with a slap on Booth's back.

"No hallucinations, I'm hoping?" Sweets said with concern.

"No, no, nothing like that at all. I am actually in need of some advice."

Hodgins said: "Let's hear it." While Sweets merely nodded.

"Ok, I don't want you guys flying off the handle or jumping to conclusions until after I've finished, understand?"

They both nodded. Booth took a deep breath and began.

"Bones has decided she still wants a baby and still wants me to be the donor. But, unlike last time she doesn't just want a donation, but for me to be an active part in the child's life."

He looked at both sets of wide eyes and dropped jaws and continued on.

"I'm seriously considering agreeing. I hate that I'm not able to be with Parker as much as I'd like and it would be nice to have another child that I could actually be more involved with. And I know Bones would surely be more logical and agreeable to me seeing my child, much more than Rebecca anyway. I've always wanted more children and the way my life seems to be going, this might be the only other chance I get."

Hodgins, having finally found the ability to shut his mouth, found his voice and asked Booth one simple question: "Do you love her?"

Without hesitating Booth answered: "Yes."

"Then tell her that! Start there man. The babies can come later."

"Hodgins, I think if I did that, she would probably run away right now. She's just now becoming more in touch with her emotions and allowing herself to feel more. I think this desire she has for a baby is the start of that. I can't send her running, I just can't. If this is the only way to get part of what I want, I think I need to do it."

Hodgins nodded, not particularly liking the answer, but not necessarily disagreeing with it either.

"Booth, I have to agree with you on this. At least the part about you possibly scaring her away. She has always been fragile, but I think she has a great capacity to love. From what I've observed of her, and although I was a bit surprised that she wanted this, I think you are right that her wanting a baby is the beginning of her ability to be more in touch with her emotions. Having a child would change her in more ways than even she could imagine. But that might be a good thing. This could possibly put her in touch with other emotions she's been suppressing." Said Sweets.

"So what do I do, do I say yes or no?" Booth asked.

"Man, I think your only choice is to say yes. She's wanted this for a while. But how would your working relationship change?" Hodgins asked a little worried about what would happen to the little group that was his only family if the split up Booth and Brennan.

Booth looked over at Sweets for an answer to Hodgins question.

"Agent Booth, you know that the working relationship you have with Dr. Brennan is unusual at best. There aren't many forensic anthropologists working in the field of crime fighting. And when I say in the field, I mean that literally. There would be some concern that for her getting hurt in her condition."

"I'd never let her get hurt, Sweets!" Booth stated vehemently.

"I'm very aware of that, but things happen from time to time that you have no control over. I imagine certain restrictions would be put in place to keep her safe until the conclusion of the pregnancy. As for the personal relationship between the two of you, as you would be having a child together, I'm sure that weekly sessions with me would probably be required in order for you to stay together. As long as I was satisfied that the issue of the child was not interfering with your job, I don't see any reason that you could not work together."

"So what you are saying is, Sweets, we'd most likely be able to stay working together? Do you think I should agree?"

"Yes, obviously this would be dependent upon the decision of your superiors, but I think it could be managed. As for whether or not I think you should agree or not, I think you've already made up your mind. You just wanted to see if we would agree." Sweets concluded with a slight smile on his face as he got up and walked out of the bar. He hadn't yet decided if this would be a good thing or a bad thing for those two. But watching it play out over the next few weeks would definitely be interesting.

"Your best decision is probably to just agree. But, I know you love Dr. Brennan, man. We all do, we've seen it happen over the past five years, and all of us think you two should be together. I don't know if that helps or hurts, but let me just say this. Don't just settle on what you are being offered without seriously considering going after what you really want." With that said and slap on the back, Hodgins walked out of the bar.

Booth sat alone on the barstool for quite some time after they left, trying to make one of the most important decisions of his life.


	3. The Answer

The Answer

Having just concluded the final chapter on her next book, Brennan was about to shut her laptop when she heard a knock on her door. After glancing at the clock and seeing that is was nearing 2 am she headed toward the door. There aren't many people who would come knocking at my door at this hour, she thought. She looked through the peephole and not at all surprised at who was standing there, opened the door.

"Booth."

He was standing at her door holding what looked to be a large pizza and a 2-liter of her favorite soda.

"Hey, Bones! You up for a late night snack?" He asked, rather enthusiastically.

Pulling her robe tighter around her and smiling slightly, she stood back to let him in. He went straight to her kitchen and dropped off the pizza and soda, then flung his coat over a chair as though he lived there.

"Make yourself at home." Brennan said only slightly sarcastically.

"Thanks, I will." Booth replied with his usual cocky grin.

"May I ask the reason for this late night visit, Booth?"

Without looking up from pouring soda, Booth said: "I have an answer for you."

At Brennan's quick intake of breathe Booth looked up at her. He saw a myriad of emotions cross her face. Anticipation, fear, and hope being the most dominate ones.

"I didn't think that you would have an answer so quickly Booth. Are you sure you've had enough time to think about it?" Brennan said. He's going to say no, I just know he is. I want this too much for him to say no, she thought.

"Well, I'm not going to change my mind. But I could always wait a few days and then tell you if you'd prefer." Booth responded with a mischievous grin.

"No, no. I'd rather you just tell me now." She said while thinking, that way I can go ahead and try to make other plans.

"I'll do it."

"What???"

"I said, I'll do it. Do we need to have your hearing checked Bones?"

She nearly sank to the floor with relief. It was almost as if a weight had been lifted off her heart. Metaphorically speaking, of course. She didn't understand why she wanted this so much, only that she did. Keeping her composure in check (even though she wanted to dance with joy) she asked: "Are you sure?"

"Yep." Was her only answer.

"Booth, look at me." She said while coming around the table to stand directly in front of him. He looked up at her and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "Are you really, really sure? This isn't something that you can change your mind about in a few months."

"I'm very aware of that Bones, thank you. I already have another child, remember? I kind of know how permanent they are."

She searched his face to see if he was being as sincere as he sounded. She didn't want him to do this just because she'd asked him or that he felt bad for having said no the first time. She actually wanted him to want this baby with her. 'Whoa, wait a minute where did that thought come from? I want him to want my child?' Brennan thought, but pushed it to the back of her mind to analyze later. She found the sincerity she was looking for.

"Booth, thank you. All I can say is thank you!" She said and then flung herself into his arms. Caught a little off guard by her enthusiasm Booth caught her, but just barely. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and just held on. Turning his head just slightly he caught a whiff of her hair and almost sighed. He started to pull back but Brennan wouldn't let him. Finally after a few more seconds she pulled back a little and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Booth." She whispered in his ear. He had to suppress a shudder as she did. His chest tightened up at having her so close to him.

Hoping to lighten the mood slightly he said: "No problem Bones. Glad I could help."

He stepped back to put more distance between them and started to dish up the pizza. He handed her a plate and received a murmured 'thank you'.

"Couch or table?" He asked.

"Let's eat at the couch, it'll be more comfortable."

They sat down and dug into the pizza, collapsing into a comfortable silence. Brennan looked up to see that Booth had pizza sauce on the corner of his mouth and innocently reached over and wiped it off with her thumb. She realized her mistake almost as soon as she made it as she watched his eyes darken.

"Umm, pizza sauce. You had pizza sauce on your face Booth." She said quickly while wiping her thumb on a napkin.

He continued to stare at her for a few seconds longer then finally broke her gaze and mumbled a thank you.

Wanting to completely change the subject Brennan said that she would have papers drawn up to protect him from having to monetarily support the baby.

"No."

"No?"

"No, Bones. I said I didn't need that before when I wasn't going to be involved with the child and I certainly don't need it now that I will."

"But Booth, I just want you to be protected…." Brennan said before Booth cut her off.

"Bones, look, you said that this wouldn't be like with Parker. I don't want a piece of paper that says what I can and cannot do or when I can or cannot see my child. If something happened and you ended up in a bad financial situation I would help you as much as I could regardless of whether the child was mine or not. And I trust you that you won't try to keep the child away from me. Like you said, we're together most of the time anyway. But if the only way you will feel comfortable with using me as a donor is to have paperwork in place, then maybe I shouldn't do it."

"NO! Booth, that's not what I meant at all! Of course I wouldn't try to keep the baby away from you. That's horrible, and I think that it is terrible of Rebecca to do that to you with Parker. I just, I just didn't want you to feel used or manipulated down the road. That's all."

"Ok, then, so we are in agreement? No paperwork?"

"Yes, if that is what you want than yes. And I'm sorry about what I said about Rebecca. That was uncalled for and certainly not my place to say it."

"Don't worry about it Bones. If you don't have the right to say it there aren't many people do."

"Thanks Booth."

They continued to eat their pizza in silence until Brennan finally asked a question, very softly.

"Why did you agree Booth?"

"Why did I agree?"

Brennan nodded. She really needed to know that he was doing this because he wanted to and not just to make her happy.

"I said yes for two reasons Bones. I'll admit that one reason was because it was what you wanted." He raised a hand to tell her to wait when she started to interrupt him. "Now wait and let me tell you the second reason before you interrupt me. The second reason, is simple. I really do want more children. And as it doesn't seem like my life is heading down that path naturally, you gave me a good option. Plus like you said, statistacally you will have a gifted child." He concluded with a smirk. He didn't add that she was the only woman whom he wanted to be the mother of his child. Or that ever since she had asked him the first time all he had been able to picture was holding a little baby that stared at him with her big blue eyes, or a little girl with those same blue eyes and honey-gold pigtails spouting off the number of bones in the human body.

"Ok."

"What, just ok?"

"Your second reason was valid. Why should I question it?"

Booth just chuckled and said: "Alright Bones, if that works for you, it works for me."

They finished the pizza and Booth got up to leave. Brennan followed him to the door and just as he was about to leave, leaned up and kissed his cheek again.

"Thanks Booth." She said and shut the door. Booth stood there and leaned his forehead against the closed door. It's going to be a long 9 months, he thought.


	4. Ground Rules

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it! Ground Rules

The day after Booth agreed to be Brennan's donor they were eating lunch at the diner. Having talked about nothing but the case Booth decided it was time to bring up the baby thing again.

"So, I guess we probably need to discuss some ground rules before taking any bigger steps?"

"Of course Booth. I've thought a lot about this. I assume you would want the child to have your last name?"

Booth nearly choked, he'd been sure that there was no way that Bones would agree with that. He wasn't even going to ask.

"You'd be willing to do that Bones?"

"I have no particular attachment to my last name. It's techinally not even Brennan, it should be Keenan. But as I don't use my original name I'm not very attached. Plus I know that it is important to you. Not so much to carry on your father's name, Booth, I know that. But to carry on Hanks name, especially if it's a boy. I have no problem with that baby having Booth as it's last name."

"Thank you, Bones. That really means a lot to me." Booth said, his voice thick with emotion. It hadn't occurred to him that his partner would know him well enough to know that carrying on his name was important to him.

"Of course, Booth. While we are on the subject of names, do you want to discuss naming rights?"

"How about if it's a girl you pick the first name and if it's a boy I pick the first name? Sound fair?"

"Yes, I think that is reasonable."

"I will say, that if it is a boy, I've always wanted to give him the middle name Henry."

"After Hank? What is Parker's middle name?"

"Yes, after Hank. It seems the least I could do. And Parker has his maternal grandfather's first name as his middle name. I didn't get a lot of say in that one since I picked his first name."

"I think Hank would be honored by that. If it's a girl, I would like Christine as a middle name. I know it's not my mother's birth name, but it's the name I knew her by. If that's ok with you of course."

Booth reached across the table and covered Brennan's hand with his own and squeezed slightly.

"Yes, Bones, that is certainly ok with me. I think Max would appreciate it too."

Brennan nodded her thanks and continued on.

"So we have covered names, what else?"

"I want to be there. And I'm only slightly negotiable on this Bones."

"Be there as in what way Booth?"

"Everything, Bones, everything. Doctor's appointments, sonograms, be with you the first weeks after the baby's born to help you. I'd like to be in the delivery room as well, but I will let you decide that."

"Booth, I don't need you to stay with me after the baby's born. I know I will probably need some help and instruction, but I'm sure I can handle it on my own."

"No, Bones, this is the part that I am not negotiable on. It will be my child too. There is absolutely no reason why you should be the only one who is sleep deprived. I can change diapers, I can feed the baby a bottle in the middle of the night, I can rock them to sleep. You will need rest and help and if I'm the father I'm going to act like one and help you the first few weeks. At least until the baby has started sleeping through the night."

"Well, I'm planning on nursing Booth, so a bottle won't be necessary."

"Ok, but the point is still that I want to be there. You shouldn't carry the load alone just because we aren't together as a couple. We are still having this baby together and I will do my duties as a father. And that means helping out my baby's mother."

"Ok. I can agree to that. I'm sure we can come up with a mutually beneficial arrangement. And I would like you to be in the delivery room."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. I'm not very modest and it is the birth of your child. You should be there. Doctor's appointments and everything else is fine too."

"Bones, do you realize that you are being very agreeable right now?"

"I don't think so. I think I am merely just being reasonable. I don't think any of the requests you have made have been unreasonable. I do have a request of my own though."

"Ok, let's hear it. I'm pretty sure I'll agree to just about anything since you've agreed to all of mine."

"No dating for either of us until after the baby is born."

"What? Bones, why would you even bring that up?"

"I just don't think it would be fair."

"Bones, I haven't dated in quite a while." Booth said softly, not adding that she is the only one he would want to date anyway.

"Ok, so we are in agreement? Not dating."

"Yes, I can easily agree to that."

"Ok, anything else then?"

"I would like to know how you were thinking of custody? How we would share the child?"

"Well, since you said that you didn't need any formal paperwork, I figured we could come to some sort of agreement that I'm sure we could alter over the course of time as the child grows. I had thought that since it is so important to you, and it isn't to me, that you could have the baby during the Christmas holidays. Well, you know the ones we aren't together. As I'm sure I would like to keep up my charitable anthropological work in other countries."

"Bones, that's very nice of you, but I think you might change your mind about going out of the country often after the baby is born."

"Well, we will see. As for daily arrangements, I still plan on having a nanny. We can go from there. Will you take any time off when the baby comes?"

"Yes, I will get the standard 12 weeks I can take after the baby comes. Whether I use it all or not will depend."

"I guess that is something I should look into as well. Although, I'm sure that Cam would be flexible with whatever I needed."

"Speaking of Cam, when and what should we tell the group?"

"I'm not sure, what do you think?"

Ok, sorry guys for the short chapter. I should have another one up tonight. But I need help. Do I have Booth and Brennan tell the group what the are doing before Brennan is actually pregnant or after? I can't seem to make up my mind. I can see it going either way. I need opinions! Help!


	5. Procedure

_**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! It's really helped keep up my motivation to keep writing!**_

Disclaimer: As always, Bones and it's character are not mine.

**Procedure**

Having decided almost instantly not to tell the squints anything about their plans until after Brennan was pregnant, so as to avoid the inevitable questions and comments, both made appointments at their respective clinics. Booth was understandably the most nervous about his. After the last time he made a 'deposit' he wasn't all that excited about the idea of having to do it again. But luckily this 'deposit' was uneventful, well at least compared to the first time. As for Brennan she would need to see her doctor more than once before the procedure even took place to monitor hormone levels and pin point ovulation. Booth, for all of his reluctance to go to his appointment, was more than happy to offer to accompany Brennan to hers.

"Bones, would you like me to take you to the procedure?" They had started calling it that as artificial insemination didn't exactly roll off the tongue. And it made Booth slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't mean be in the room with you, just drive you and wait for you?"

"If you don't mind Booth, that would be great. It won't be a short visit though, as I will have to lie still for a period of time after that actual insemina.... 'procedure'. If you don't mind waiting, then yes please."

"I don't mind at all. Do you know when it will be?"

"Yes, it's this Tuesday."

"What?! So soon?"

"Well, yes. We happened to time it perfectly with my natural cycle. Are you having second thoughts? Because if you are, please tell me now."

"No, no. No second thoughts. I was just surprised that it would happen so soon."

"Ok. But please tell me if you do. I don't want to go through with this and then you regret it later."

Booth looked over at Brennan and saw the worry on her face and wanted nothing more than to soothe it away. He did the best he could by saying: "I'm not going to regret it later, Bones. We are doing this. I'm committed."

Only after he saw her eyes widen did he realize the mistake he made by using the word committed. Not wanting to scare her or have her think he meant anything but the baby, even though he did, he rushed on to say: "I only meant that you don't need to worry about me changing my mind. I'm going to be with you every step of the way, ok?"

Luckily his explanation seemed to calm her down and Booth breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

The day of the procedure came and Brennan was surprised to find that she was slightly nervous. She was organizing her desk with jerky movements when Angela walked into her office. Angela had known that something was up with Brennan but as of yet hadn't been able to get it out of her. But she was patient, she'd weasel it out of her sooner or later.

"You ok there sweetie?"

"What? Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem pretty agitated."

"I'm just trying to get my desk organized before I leave. I have a doctors appointment today."

"What? Are you ok? What kind of doctor?"

Hating to lie to her best friend, but knowing that it would be easier this way, without Angela trying to talk her out of it, Brennan said: "It's just a regular visit Ang."

"Don't get me wrong here, Bren, but you aren't exactly know for seeing the doctor regularly."

"Well, since Booth's brain tumor I've decided to be more diligent about regular check-ups." Which since it was true, she felt a little easier in the lie.

"Well good for you sweetie. We should all probably do that."

"Yeah, so I'm fine Ang. But if you'll excuse me I want to finish this up before Booth comes to pick me up." Brennan saw the look on Angela's face and regretted her careless statement instantly. She should have known Angela would pounce on that, and she was right.

"Wait a minute, why is Booth taking you to this appointment? Are you sure you're ok? Is there something I should know?" As Angela said this she walked to Brennan and laid her hand on her arm with a worried look on her face.

"Seriously, Ang, I'm fine. The only reason that Booth is picking me up is because we have an appointment with Sweets afterward." Which again, luckily, was true. But Brennan was starting to really wish this would be over soon so they could tell everyone. She wasn't very comfortable lying. Especially to Angela who always seemed to have radar where she was concerned and could spot when she was lying.

"Oh, ok then. You'll let me know if anything is wrong though, right?"

"Of course Angela. I promise nothing is wrong." And Brennan smiled when she said this, because it was true. In her mind nothing was wrong. She was thinking about the baby she was going to have and it put such a sincere smile on her face that Angela let it go.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure, maybe we could do lunch?"

"That'd be great. I'd say have fun at the doctor, but we both know that's probably not possible." And with that Angela walked out the door.

Brennan sat at her desk and breathed a sigh of relief. Then realized she did need to hurry because Booth would be there soon.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room of the doctors office both Brennan and Booth were flipping through various magazines. Brennan had obviously picked up a medical journal while Booth had picked up one on hunting and fishing. The fact that the one on hunting and fishing was there caused Booth to chuckle quietly to himself, it was obviously put there to try and keep the poor men who sat there entertained. And not thinking about what the women where going through behind closed doors. Because if Booth was totally honest with himself, while he supported Bones' decision, he wanted to have absolutely no details on what the procedure would entail.

With that thought Booth said: "You know this 'procedure' would probably be a whole lot more fun the old fashioned way."

Brennan responded with: "Yes, it probably would."

They suddenly looked up at each other realizing the implication of their words. Both had spoken without thinking and revealed a lot more than they had intended. They continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes for several long moments before a nurse came into the waiting room and called for Brennan. She stood up, looked at Booth and opened her mouth to say something but then shut it without saying a word and turned to follow the nurse. The click of the door shutting behind her sounded like a gunshot to Booth. What the hell had just happened? Booth thought, was she saying that she would have been open to that? Not that Booth would ever just have meaningless sex with Bones. It would mean everything to him and in order for him to do it, it would have to mean everything to her as well. He had a sudden irrational desire to rush the door and drag Bones out so they could finish the conversation. But his better judgment took over and so he sat and waited. He didn't want to scare her, he needed to let this play out. Bones had a ways to go yet before she would be open enough to consider a permanent relationship with him. And that's what it would be too, it would be permanent.

After what seemed to Booth to be an eternity, but was in fact only about an hour and a half, Bones finally reentered the waiting room.

"All set?"

"Yes, I just need to make my next appointment."

Booth stood by the door while Brennan made the appointment. When she was finished she walked to him, he put his hand on her lower back and guided her out.

In the car they were both silent. Obviously appreciating the gravity of not only what they said in the waiting room, but also of the possible outcome of the procedure. Booth was the one to finally break the silence.

"So, um, when…. When will you know if the, uh, you know, procedure…. When will you know if you're pregnant?" He finally blurted out.

"It should be about two weeks before there are enough hormones in my blood to measure. That is if the procedure was a success. But I want you to know that there is a good chance that it won't work this time. Are you prepared for that? If we have to do this more than once? We probably should have discussed that."

While the thought of having to go back to the sperm bank to make another 'deposit' had him squirming in his seat, the end result was worth it.

"Of course Bones. But let's hope this time works so neither one of us has to do this again."

Brennan merely nodded. While she was hoping that it did work this time, truth be told, she started thinking that maybe doing it the old fashioned way with Booth might have been a better idea.

* * *

_**Ok, so I went with the majority and decided to have them not tell the squint squad until after Brennan was pregnant. I'm still working on how I can make that as hilarious as possible, any ideas? Thanks to everyone who reviewed with their opinion on when I should have them announce it!**_


	6. Results

_**Ok, I had a VERY hard time writing this chapter, but I had to get it done so I could get past it. I hope everyone enjoys it!**_

**Disclaimer: Again, don't own them, borrowing them.**

**

* * *

Results  
**

"So Bones, what do you think? Accident or foul play?"

"Well, I won't know for sure until we get the bones back to the lab, but I see no obvious signs of murder."

Bones was looking at a decomposing corpse lying on a bed in an old house. The victim could easily have died of natural causes, but since the deceased was in witness protection the case was being overseen by the FBI. Seeing no reason for any of the surrounding furniture Brennan said: "I think the body is all we need Booth."

"Just what I wanted to hear Bones. You heard the lady! Pack up the body and ship it back to the Jeffersonian!" Booth bellowed.

While walking out of the house and down the long path to the car Brennan decided it was a good time to share some important information with Booth.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm late."

"What? What are you talking about Bones? You were on time for me to pick you up today."

Brennan just stopped walking and waited for him to stop and turn toward her. She just stared at him waiting for him to comprehend the meaning of her words. It took him a minute, but it finally dawned on him.

"Oh! Oh, you mean that… Umm, you haven't had your… Uh, are you sure?" Booth rambled on, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. Brennan just grinned at his discomfort. She thoroughly enjoyed messing with him like this.

"Yes, I have not started my menstrual cycle yet and I'm very regular. It should have started yesterday. As it has not yet I'm forced to assume that the procedure was a success."

"But, but, you don't have another doctor visit for another couple of days, right?"

"Yes, my appointment is not for two days, but it has been two weeks since the procedure. The doctor is out of town so my appointment was not exactly two weeks later. I've already bought a pregnancy test and intend on taking it tonight when I get home."

They arrived back at the car and by silent mutual agreement Booth drove to Brennan's apartment instead of the lab.

* * *

Brennan set the little white stick on her bathroom counter and looked at her watch. The box said it could take up to ten minutes to get a result. Could she possibly wait that long to find out if she was pregnant? Suddenly ten minutes seemed like an eternity! Outside her bathroom door Booth was pacing like a caged lion.

"How much longer, Bones?" Booth said to the closed door.

"I just put it down Booth."

"Aren't you supposed to shake it or something?"

"Booth! The box specifically says to put it down and not move it until the ten minutes are up."

"Ten minutes?! You've got to be kidding me! All this technology and they can't come up with a faster pregnancy test?" Brennan just nodded to herself in agreement and continued to stare at the test. Booth resumed his frantic pacing outside the door.

After what seemed like an eternity Booth heard the lock click and saw the knob turn on the door. Out walked Brennan with a somewhat astonished look on her face and said: "It's positive. I'm pregnant."

Booth just stared at her; he felt his heart start to pound and his breathing speed up to a rate that couldn't be humanly possible. All he could do was look at the woman he loved holding a little white stick with two pink lines on it that said she was having his baby. SHE WAS HAVING HIS BABY! He wanted to shout it from the rooftops! He wanted to rush to her and hold her in his arms, but she looked as though that might startle her too much so he stood his ground and continued to look at her until she finally met his gaze. It seemed like she returned his stare forever and a day before she finally launched herself at him. He caught her and just held on, pressing her tightly against him. He felt her shuddering and couldn't tell if she was crying or laughing so he just put one hand behind her head and kissed the top of it and murmured soft encouragements. She finally pulled away from him and looked at him with the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face. It was then he realized that she was crying and laughing at the same time. She just kept saying, "I'm having a baby!" over and over again. Seeing her joy only added to Booth's. He felt so elated he thought he might explode.

He put his hands on either side of her head and made her look at him. He then leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered: "Thank you Bones."

"Thank you for what?"

"For letting me a part of this. I like you happy."

As Brennan was about to respond her cell phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Bren, where are you? The body got her twenty minutes ago. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Angela. Everything is fine. Booth and I are on our way."

She ended the call and said: "I guess we should get going."

"Yeah."

"Should we tell them now or wait until after I've been to the doctor again?"

"Why don't we wait until after you see the doctor again? Give us a couple of days to get used to the idea ourselves."

"I agree."

And with that they walked out the door to head to the lab to get started on the case.

* * *

_**Sorry it was so short, but like I said at the top I had to get past it. I know everyone wanted me to have them do it the 'old fashioned way' but it didn't feel right the way the story was going. I'm trying very hard to stay in character and I don't feel like Brennan is ready to admit her feelings just yet. So if I disappointed anyone I'm sorry, but I hope you continue to read. Because I have some seriously fun stuff coming up!**_


	7. The Gift

_**I'm sorry everyone that it has taken me so long to update! I've had a really bad week so writing has taken a back seat to life. Here is just a quick chapter. I should have another one up soon. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story!  
**_

**The Gift**

Booth walked into Brennan's office and saw that she was on the phone and almost turned around. He changed his mind however and began to pace the room. He thought it sounded as though she was on the phone with her publisher. Good, he thought, let her sell her next book. That always makes her happy.

Brennan was watching him pace in her office and was trying to hurry her long-winded, but excited about the book, publisher along so that she could find out what was up with Booth. He seemed rather agitated and she was concerned it had to do with the baby. He had seemed so happy yesterday when the test was positive. She hoped he had not suddenly changed his mind.

"Yes, yes, Bruce. I'll send it by courier this afternoon. Ok, bye." Brennan hung up the phone and looked at Booth. "Sorry about that. He tends to ramble on and on. Is something wrong Booth?"

"What? No, there's nothing wrong. I just realized that there was one thing we never discussed in regards to our little, um, project." He hadn't wanted to say baby standing in her office since they had not told the squints yet.

"Oh, what would that be?"

"Religion." He said simply.

"Oh. Yes, we probably should have discussed that before proceeding. Well, let's discuss it now, shall we?"

"Yes, let's. I already have an idea on how we should proceed with this. I think that since we have such differing views, that we both share our beliefs with the child over the course of their childhood and then-"

"Let the child decide for itself as an adult? Yes, Booth, I think that is a reasonable idea. I see no problem with that. I'm sure that is how couples of mixed religion do it anyway, it shouldn't be any different with us."

"Good, good. That's good Bones." Booth looked as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and Brennan was glad to be able to help with that. She understood how important religion was to Booth. No matter her beliefs on religion she strongly believed that her child should be able to choose for themselves.

When Booth didn't leave her office now that the issue was settled Brennan asked: "Did you need something else Booth?"

"Um, yes I did Bones. I, uh, I have a gift for you."

"What? Booth you didn't need to get me anything."

"Well, I didn't technically _get_ you anything." And with that Booth walked over to the desk and placed a small box wrapped in simple silver paper in front of her. Brennan had one second of absolute fear that it might be a ring box and that he was proposing before she realized that it was shaped more for a necklace. Looking at Booth, who seemed very anxious about her opening it, she decided the best thing to do was just open it. She tore off the paper and was not shocked to find that it was a jewelry box sized for a necklace. With a deep breath she opened the box. Inside the box was a delicate silver chain with an oval attached to it with a man on it.

"It's a religious medallion."

"Yes, it's a Saint Gerard. He's the patron saint of pregnancy and labor."

"Booth, you know how I feel about religion. We just had a discussion about it-"

"Yes, Bones, I know how you feel. But this isn't just a 'religious medallion'. It's also a family heirloom. Both my mother and grandmother wore it through all of their pregnancies. I know that you don't believe in God and that you have no faith in that piece of metal whatsoever. But I do. And you just said that we would let our child decide on it's own what it believed. It's very possible that they will believe in God just as I do. I know that you have already made a lot of concessions to things that I want pertaining to this and if you don't want to wear it I understand. But maybe don't think about it as religious and merely just as a gift from my family?"

"This is really important to you isn't it?"

"Yes. It would mean a lot to me to know that you were wearing it while carrying my child." He held her gaze with those big, brown puppy dog eyes and she just couldn't deny him what he wanted.

"Ok, I'll wear it. But it won't always be around my neck. I'll pin it to the inside of my shirt or something so it's not seen."

"Ok, whatever you want to do! Thank you, Bones!" He now looked like a kid in a candy shop with a big, silly grin on his face.

"You owe me, Booth. I'm not sure how or when, but you're going to owe me for this."

"Ok, sure, whatever you want. You just name it Bones and it's yours!"

She removed the necklace from the box and hooked it around her neck, then tucked it under her shirt. Booth just smiled as he watched it disappear beneath her shirt. He was beside himself with excitement that he was able to convince her to wear it.

"So, do you want me to pick you up for your doctors appointment tomorrow?"

"Yes, if you would. It's a ten, so if you could be here by 9:15 that would be great."

"Do you need me in the room for this one?"

"No, there won't be anything to see or hear yet. This will just be a confirmation. The later ones will be more interesting."

"Ok, then I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Bye, Booth."

She watched as he exited her office and wave at a few of her colleagues. It constantly amazed her how difficult it was for her to say no to him. She just smiled and shook her head while she reached up to feel the medallion beneath her shirt. She would do just as he said and think of it as a family heirloom and nothing else.

* * *

_**Ok, sorry for such a short chapter! The idea for this just came to me today when I found the prayer card for my Saint Gerard in my nightstand drawer. It hadn't been in my original plan, but I liked it so much I had to add it.**_ _**It seemed very 'Boothy' to me.**_


	8. Announcement

**Announcement**

After having visited her doctor and confirming she was indeed pregnant, Booth and Brennan knew it was time to tell the squint squad. They were both dreading it. Even though they both felt they had made the right decision (though for vastly different reasons) the reaction of their friends was probably not going to be very fun. For this reason they decided to just wait until a good opportunity presented itself instead of staging one by dragging everyone together. That opportunity arose quicker than they thought, about a week after Brennan's doctor visit. Daisy was there that week and Sweets had come by to pick her up for lunch. Angela and Cam were on the platform discussing new equipment that was coming in soon. Hodgins was at his station working on a personal project. And Booth and Brennan were in her office finishing up the paperwork on their last case (which did turn out that the victim died of natural causes). Looking up they saw that everyone was pretty much there. It was time and they both knew it. They got up and walked out of the office and onto the platform without saying a word. No one noticed them at first until Booth cleared his throat. They hadn't really discussed how they would tell them so he let Brennan take the lead. She looked a little hesitant however, so he decided to start by saying: "Um, everyone, could you all come over here. There is, uh, something that we need to tell, ahem, I guess announce to everyone."

This definitely peaked everyone's interest and they all gathered around Booth and Brennan. Hodgins and Sweets were a little further back from the group. They both thought that they knew what this was about having not heard anything from Booth since the night he called them to the bar. They thought they were going to announce that Brennan was planning to become pregnant. Because of this, they were almost as shocked as everyone else when Brennan just blurted out: "I'm pregnant."

There was silence resonating through the lab as five jaws hit the floor. They all stood and stared at Brennan as though waiting for her laugh and say she was kidding. When no one said anything, Booth finally broke the silence.

"Uh, yeah, that was blunt Bones."

"Oh, and Booth is the father." Brennan added seemingly finding her voice.

Booth just scrubbed his hand over his face and groaned softly. If it was possible all five jaws fell further. Brennan looked over at Angela, whose reaction she was concerned about the most. She looked as though she wasn't breathing and her face was turning red. Brennan opened her mouth to try to say something when Angela finally exploded.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"I'm preg-"

"With Booth's child?"

"Yes, we –"

"When did you two get together?"

"Oh, no we're not-"

"You've slept together and you didn't even tell me?!"

With each question Angela was getting louder, higher pitched and moving closer to Brennan. Brennan for her part was trying to answer but not really getting a chance and was slowly trying to back away. She unfortunately came up against the end of the platform much too quickly. The men on the other hand where all very slowly, but surely backing away from the women and out of the line of fire.

"How could you and Booth be together and you not tell me?"

"We aren't-"

"How could you be PREGNANT and me not know?"

"Well, I-"

"I'm your best friend, you're supposed to tell me everything!"

"Ang, I didn't-"

Cam finally stepped in and said: "Why don't we give Booth and Dr. Brennan a chance to explain, to the extent they want, and then you two can continue this conversation afterward?"

"Yes, that's a good idea." Booth said.

"Fine, explain." Angela snapped.

Brennan was still a little frazzled but quickly regained her composure and started the explanation.

"I'm pregnant. As with the last time I asked Booth to be the donor for artificial insemination. However, unlike last time Booth has agreed to have an active part in the child's life and be a father. We did the insemination three weeks ago and it was successful."

Everyone stood and continued to stare at her, waiting for her to continue. When she did not Hodgins finally said: "Well, um, congratulations man!" Slapped Booth on the back and made a quick getaway.

Cam mumbled congratulations and beat a quick retreat as well. Sweets grabbed Daisy's hand and pulled her off the platform. It was just Angela, Booth and Brennan left.

"Well, I'll let you two, um, continue your discussion." Booth said walking to Brennan he laid a hand on her shoulder and whispered: "Yell if you need me, I'll be in your office." And with that he strode off the platform. Where he was immediately accosted by Sweets and Hodgins. The two practically dragged Booth away from the platform and into Angela's office.

Angela and Brennan were standing and staring at each other. Brennan was waiting for Angela to say something. It took several more minutes before she finally did.

"I'm still hoping that you are going to say that you're kidding. I don't think I'll hold my breath though."

"Why would holding your breath change what I is going on?"

"Never mind Brennan. Are you really, really pregnant with Booth's child. And you didn't even get that way the fun way?"

"Yes, I am pregnant with Booth's child. And if you are considering sex the fun way, then no I didn't get pregnant the 'fun way'."

"Why did you not tell me, Brennan? I'm your best friend! I didn't think you would keep anything, especially something this important, from me!"

"Ang, I didn't tell you because I knew you would try to talk me out of it."

"And you would have been right! That doesn't mean I would have succeeded though! I'm really hurt that you didn't at least tell me what you were planning though."

"I'm sorry, Angela. I probably should have told you. It was a hard decision and I didn't want anyone to try and change my mind."

"You know what Bren, I don't even want to talk about this anymore." And with that Angela walked away leaving Brennan to stare at her retreating back.

Meanwhile..

"What in the hell where you thinking man?!" Demanded Hodgins.

"Yeah, we both thought since we hadn't heard anything from you again that you had decided against this course of action." Sweets said.

"Look, guys I don't feel like I really had any options."

"Ok, fine, but what are you going to do in a couple of years when she finds someone, falls in love and gets married! Then that man will be raising YOUR child! What about then, Booth? How are you going to handle that?"

"Well, one, Bones thinks love is fleeting and merely a combination of chemicals in the brain. And, two, she doesn't believe in the archaic institution of marriage. As for her meeting someone else, I don't intend to give her that chance."

"What are you planning to do? Woo her during the pregnancy and hope she falls madly in love with you?" Hodgins asked throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

Booth started shifting uncomfortably when they heard the office door open all three heads whipped around to see Angela enter.

"I'd really like an answer to that question too Booth." Angela said standing in the doorway tapping her foot. She was radiating anger and all three men took a slight step away from her.

"Well, what was the question again?" Asked Booth hoping to throw Angela off.

"I want to know what you are planning to do about the woman who is carrying your child whom we are all very aware that you are in love with?"

"I, well, I don't have an exact plan. I am just hoping that the baby will help her open up more. Prove to her that love isn't fleeting."

"I think Agent Booth may have the right idea here-"

"Put a sock in it Sweets! And what about during the pregnancy Booth? What are you going to do during that?" Angela demanded.

"Well, like Hodgins said, I'm going to woo her." Booth said flashing his signature smile. "I'm just going to show her that I'm here and not going anywhere. And in small ways show her that I love her." He finished quietly, not meeting Angela's eyes.

"Good, it's about damn time. I can only say good luck Booth." And with that she spun on her heel and practically marched out of her office.

Booth sagged into a chair and sighed. "That didn't go too bad."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Booth. Dr. B just went into her office and she looked pretty upset."

Hearing this Booth jumped up and rushed to Brennan's office. When he opened the door he saw her sitting calmly at her computer.

"You ok, Bones?"

She looked up at him with too bright eyes and said: "Of course, Booth. I'm fine."

Booth wasn't buying it however and walked over to her. Bending down he turned her chair to face him and gently lifted her face up with his finger under her chin so she would look him in the eyes.

"Bones, I know you better than that. Now, what's wrong?"

"Angela is very upset with me and I don't know if she will forgive me for what she sees as a breach of trust."

Booth almost chuckled. Leave it to Bones to put a fight between friends into almost clinical terms.

"Bones, she is just hurt right now. I'm sure that with a little time she'll forgive you. She knows that you didn't not tell her to hurt her."

"I hope you're right, Booth."

"Of course, I'm right. I'm the people person, remember?" He gave her his best Booth grin and grabbed her hand.

"Wait where are we going?"

"Let's go get something to eat Bones. I'm starving!"

"Booth, it's only 11 o'clock in the morning!"

"Yeah, so?"

Brennan only shook her head, smiled and allowed him to drag her out of the lab and to the diner.

* * *

_**Hi Everyone! I had a hard time writing this chapter, which is why it took me so long to post. The next ones should come quicker (I hope). I have some fun stuff coming up and hopefully my life will calm down a bit and I can get some more writing done! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**_


	9. 6 weeks

**_I can not begin to thank everyone who has reviewed!!!!!! You guys are just awesome! Thanks for all of the support and I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story! I'm not promising, but I'm going to try really, really hard to get another chapter up tomorrow. So for now, enjoy!_**

**6 weeks**

Brennan was sitting in her office finishing up paperwork on her latest case from Limbo. After having informed the FBI about her pregnancy certain restrictions had been placed on her. While Andrew had been somewhat dismayed by her announcement, he still seemed hopeful upon hearing that she was 'not in a relationship with Agent Booth'. This according to Booth meant that he thought he still had a chance with her. Brennan thought that seemed somewhat illogical but didn't argue. She had firmly told Andrew that she and Booth had agreed that neither of them date for the duration of the pregnancy. This didn't seem to dishearten him any though, which was still confusing, but she let it go. He had informed her that she and Booth would be required to have an extra session with Sweets every week and that she would have a solo session every two weeks. She was also informed that the only time she was allowed in the field was to a secure crime scene. Which meant, no more being out with Booth tracking down suspects and leads. While this did sadden her she had known it would happen and once the baby came she was sure it would all go back to normal. Therefore she had been working on a lot more limbo cases. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door to see Angela standing there. She was still upset with Brennan and her knocking instead of just walking right in was a testament to that.

Since it was obvious that she wasn't coming in without an invitation, Brennan said: "Come in please, Angela."

Angela walked over to Brennan's desk and handed her a file.

"Facial reconstruction on the newest case from limbo." She said and turned to walk back out of the office.

"Angela, wait! Please talk to me."

"Still mad Brennan." Was all Angela said as she continued out the door.

Brennan sat back down at her desk and sighed. She put her head in her hands and fought back tears. It was all hormones, she told herself. It was in this state that Booth found her a few minutes later.

"Hey Bones! What's wrong?"

Brennan sniffled quietly and said: "Nothings wrong, I'm fine. Did you need something Booth?"

"Uh, no. I just came by to drop a file from Hacker off for Cam. I was just popping in to say hi and to see how you are feeling. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Booth. And I feel fine. No morning sickness at all yet."

Booth gave her a pointed look and sat on the edge of her desk. He just stared at her and waited for her to tell him what had upset her. She knew he wouldn't leave until she did so after a few seconds of a staring contest she gave in.

"Angela was in here a few minutes ago. She's still upset with me." Brennan said dejectedly, looking down at her hands instead of at Booth.

"Bones. Bones, look at me." She finally looked up and he continued. "Angela will get over it. Just give her a little more time."

"It's been three weeks Booth! She's never been upset with me for this long! I just don't know if she will get over this."

"She's just hurt Bones. But, I promise, she will forgive you. If not now, then at least I know she will once she sees the baby." He said jokingly with a goofy grin. At the same moment Hodgins quietly backed away from the office door and the conversation he just overheard.

Brennan swatted his arm and said: "Not funny Booth! Now get off my desk." She shoved him off and stood up. She still looked sad though so Booth said: "Hey, why don't we go get a drink…" He trailed off when he saw her looking at him with raised eyebrows. It took a moment before the light bulb went off in his head. "Oh, yeah. No alcohol for you."

"Uh, yeah. And I really want a beer!"

"I'm sorry Bones. I'm sure it will go by quickly and you can drink all the beer you want." He said adding his best charm smile to the statement in the hopes she'd smile too. It worked.

"You're right Booth. And it's an easy sacrifice considering the reward." She smiled as she said this and looked down to her still flat stomach. Booth saw this and smiled himself. He was glad that she was so excited about the baby.

"I'll let you get back to work Bones. See you later."

"Okay, bye Booth."

* * *

Hodgins came swooping into Angela's office and surprised her. She had time to think, man he looks pissed, before he launched into a mini tirade.

"You need to get over it and forgive Dr. Brennan! She is very upset that you still seem to be mad at her. And you just don't upset a pregnant woman!"

"Hodgins, I …"

"No, no, Angela. There are certain things you just don't do! And upsetting pregnant women is one of them. She is your friend and you need to tell her you forgive her, even if you don't really yet."

"Hodgins, I don't see that this is any of your business to begin with, but Brennan lied to me. I'll forgive her eventually, but not yet. I'm her best friend, she should have trusted me with this!" She ended in a huff, but Hodgins wasn't done yet.

"Exactly! You are her BEST friend. Is this how you treat your best friend? You know, you absolutely know, that her not telling you had nothing to do with her trust in you and that it was not her intention to hurt you! She made a hard decision and took the most logical, rational path she could. That just happened to include not telling you before hand. Get. Over. It." He through his hands in the air in exasperation and marched out of the office.

"JACK! Come back here! We aren't through…"

But he didn't stop, he just walked right out of the lab. Angela sank down into her chair, completely shocked at Hodgins' behavior. It was so unlike him to yell at her.

* * *

Brennan was dozing on her couch trying to her the latest anthropology journal when she heard a knock at her door. She rose slowly from the couch and was just approaching the door when she heard Booth on the other side yell: "Hey, Bones! Are you okay?"

She opened the door and replied: "Yes, Booth. I'm fine. Sorry I just fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh, well I brought you something." He held out his arms and she saw he was holding Thai food and a six-pack of beer.

"Booth, we just had this conversation. I won't be able to have beer for a long time."

"Nope, look closer Bones." He had a mischievous smile on his face that worried her slightly. She took the beer and took a closer look.

"Non-alcoholic beer? You brought me non-alcoholic beer?" She looked up at him and smiled. It was such an incredibly sweet gesture from her partner. She should be used to them by now but he still seemed to be able to surprise her. "Thank you Booth. That was very thoughtful."

He flashed her his trademark smile and said: "No problem, Bones."

"But, wait. Where is the regular beer?"

"What do you mean? You can't drink it."

"I know I can't, but what about you?"

"I was going to drink this with you. Did you really think I'd bring the real stuff and drink it in front of you when you couldn't have it?"

"Well, I…" She started. It seemed logical to her that he would have brought real beer at least for him to drink. His selflessness and sacrifices for her sake always shocked her. And this instance was no different.

"Bones, I wouldn't do that. If you can't drink the real stuff then I'm not going to either."

"Just tonight, or through the whole pregnancy?" She asked softly.

He seemed a bit taken aback by her question at first, but then seemed to seriously consider the answer. She was sure he would say just tonight so she was extremely surprised, again, when he answered.

"You know what? The whole pregnancy. It's not fair that you should sacrifice so much just because you are carrying the child. No alcohol for me until you have the baby."

Brennan walked over to him and laid her hand gently on his arm and said: "Booth, that's really sweet, but totally unnecessary."

"No, that's my baby too. I can make some sacrifices as well." He gave her a smile and continued to take out the food.

She almost spoke but then stopped herself and went to open two bottles instead. She had wanted to say that he had made more than his fair share of sacrifices in his life, several of which pertained to her, that he didn't need to make this one as well. But she was fairly sure the argument would fall on deaf ears so she remained silent. By silent mutual agreement they walked to the couch to eat. They sat down and dug into their food. Brennan was surprised at how hungry she was until she realized that she had forgotten to eat when you got home from work. They sat in silence, eating, until Booth finally piped up and said: "You know, Bones, you really need a TV!"

She just laughed and shook her head, but didn't say anything continuing to eat instead. Booth gave up and finished off his food. When he saw she was finished as well he grabbed her plate and headed into the kitchen with both. Brennan got up to follow him but Booth stopped her.

"You just turn yourself right around and go sit back down. I'll clean this up."

"Booth, this is my house."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but I can clean. Go put your feet up and I'll finish up in here."

She put her hands on her hips and stared him down. She wasn't about to let him go that Alpha Male on her. He finally relented saying: "Fine, you pack up the food and I'll load the dishwasher."

"No, you pack up the food and I'll load the dishwasher."

"Fine."

Once the job was done they sat back down. They chatted for a while, but he could see her starting to drift off. He got up and said: "Well it's late Bones. I'd probably better get going."

She yawned and stood up, stretching in the process. He caught a glimpse of creamy flesh at her midsection as her top rode a little too high and sucked in a breath. Luckily she was too busy stretching to notice. As he opened the door to leave she came up behind him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Booth."

"Ok, have a good night and get some sleep. Both of you." As he said this he reached over, gently placing his hand on her stomach and leaned in to very gently kiss her forehead. He took a step back and closed the door between them. Leaving a very stunned Brennan on the other side.

* * *

_**Don't worry, an explanation to Hodgins extreme reaction is forthcoming. Since we know pretty much nothing (at least as far as I know) about his family I figured I could pretty much go anywhere with that. And I just love Hodgins! I see him kind of like a protective, annoying little brother for Brennan. As for the non-alcoholic beer, if it actually tastes nothing like real beer, sorry. I don't drink either so I have no firsthand knowledge of that fact. It just seemed sweet for Booth to do that.  
**_


	10. 8 weeks

_**Ok, I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get the next chapter up! Real life and all that. But here is an extra long chapter to say thank you for all of you wonderful people who have reviewed and are enjoying the story!**_

* * *

**8 weeks**

"Hi, I'm Dr. Shipley." The short, red-haired doctor said as she came into the exam room and shook both Brennan's and Booth's hands.

"I've got to say Dr. Brennan, I'm a huge fan of your books!"

"Oh, well thank you." Brennan replied a little surprised.

"So, how are you feeling so far? Any nausea, vomiting or headaches?"

"No, I'm feeling fine so far aside from being more fatigued. No morning sickness at all."

"Good, good. Let's hope that keeps up. You are at 8 weeks and 2 days, correct?"

"Yes."

"If you are going to have any morning sickness symptoms they are likely to start soon so just don't be surprised. You will also progressively begin to feel more tired. Don't fight it. Rest as often as you can."

Brennan nodded her head in assent.

"Ok, well let's have you lay back and we'll see if we can hear a heartbeat."

Brennan leaned back on the exam table and the doctor started lifting her shirt and moving her waistband down to expose her lower abdomen. Booth leaned over and asked Brennan: "Do you want me to step out?"

"Of course not, Booth. If we can hear a heartbeat I want you to be able to hear it too."

"Men can be a little squeamish during these exams. If it makes you feel better why don't you just stand at the head of the bed." Dr. Shipley said to Booth. He moved to do what she suggested.

"Ok, cold gel." Dr. Shipley squirted gel onto Brennan's stomach and then moved the monitor around to find a heartbeat. "Ok, well there is mom's heartbeat."

"How can you tell?" Asked Booth.

"It's much slower."

"Ah, there we go. Nice strong heartbeat."

The sound of a rapidly beating heart filled the room. Brennan gasped in amazement. And Booth just looked awed. The excitement of hearing the life they had created together was evident on both of their faces when they looked at each other.

"It sounds like galloping horses." Booth said with a chuckle.

"Ok, now we can do a quick sonogram if you'd like. But it would be an internal one and since the baby is only the size of a kidney bean right now, it's very likely we wouldn't see anything anyway. But it's up to you."

Brennan looked at Booth who just shrugged; basically saying it was her call.

"I think we'll wait until we know we will see something. The heartbeat was quite exciting."

"Works for me. Do you have any questions?"

"Actually, I do. My breasts have increased in size significantly. I knew they would get larger, but is such a large change normal?"

"Bones…" Booth groaned out her name.

"What Booth? I know you've noticed. I've caught you staring at my breasts much more often than usual the last couple of weeks."

"Oh, lord Bones!" Booth mumbled and fell into a chair with his head in his hands and his cheeks blazing red with embarrassment.

"He's a little sensitive about sex and sexual organs." Brennan felt the need to explain to the doctor.

"Oh, well, ok then. To answer your question, every woman is different and the amount her breasts increase in size," groan from Booth in the corner, "is as well. You will also probably experience some pain or discomfort as they enlarge. This is all just to get your body ready to breastfeed. Now, they will decrease somewhat after you have the baby, especially if you decide not to breastfeed."

"No, I'm definitely going to try. We decided it's best for the baby." Brennan told the doctor while nodding at Booth.

"No, you decided and I agreed. It's your body and your decision. I'm glad you are though, it's much healthier for the baby."

"Well, if you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to call. I want to see you back in four weeks." And with that she walked out the door.

"Uh, I'm covered in goo." Brennan said as she tried to sit up, her top still pulled up to expose her stomach, which was covered in gel.

"Not like it's the first time." Booth said smiling. She just glared at him. "Wait, hold on." Booth said glancing around the room quickly to try and find something to wipe it off. He found the paper towel dispenser and grabbed a few handing them to Brennan.

"Thanks." She began trying to wipe off the gel while still laying down, knowing that she couldn't if she sat up, which was not working. Booth saw her predicament and offered to help. She reluctantly handed over the towels. He very gently, and with shaking hands, wiped the gel off her lower abdomen so she could pull her pants back up and her shirt down. He was extremely careful only to touch her with the towels and not have his fingers graze her skin at all. When he was finished she pulled her waistband back up and her shirt down then struggled to sit up. Booth was behind her in a flash taking her hand in one of his and placing the other on her back to help push her into a sitting position.

"Thanks Booth." Brennan said quietly.

They were both clearly uncomfortable with the intimacy of the situation and hurried to leave the exam room. Booth thought, not for the first time, that this was going to be a very long 9 months.

* * *

Later that day Brennan was sitting in her office struggling to stay awake when Angela walked in. Brennan was immediately aware that she hadn't knocked this time like she had the past five weeks. Maybe she's forgiven me, Brennan thought.

Angela took one look at her friend who was obviously trying to stay awake, walked over to her and threw her arms around her.

"Oh, sweetie! I'm so sorry I've been upset with you! Are you ok? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine Ange, it's just normal pregnancy fatigue. So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, Bren, I'm not. I probably shouldn't have been as long as I was. I was just really, really hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me beforehand."

"Angela, it wasn't that I didn't trust you, I just knew you'd try to talk me out of it like you did last time. It was such a tremulous decision to begin with. And I thought you'd be able to talk Booth out of it if you tried." She concluded softly, obviously not wanting to give up that particular piece of information.

"Brennan, sweetie, I don't think I'd have been able to even if I tried. But can I ask you a question?" Brennan nodded so Angela continued. "Why Booth?"

"I don't know that I can answer that Angela, I just felt that it had to be him."

"So you went with your gut?" Angela asked incredulously.

"What? Hmm, yes, I guess I did!" Brennan said surprised and smiling.

Angela just chuckled at her and prompted her to continue.

"But also, as you said last time. Booth is very aesthetically pleasing to look at..."

"You mean he's hot." Angela stated but Brennan ignored it and continued on.

"Which can only be a plus for the child. Plus he has a lot of good qualities, like loyalty and being good with people, that I can only hope will be passed onto the child. Plus, I've seen him with Parker. He's an excellent father."

"Brennan, did it ever occur to you that you wanted Booth to be the father because you love him?"

"Angela, you know I don't believe in love. It's not constant, it's just a combination of chemicals in the brain."

"So you aren't going to love your child?"

"What? Of course I am!"

"But you just said so yourself. Love is just a combination of chemicals in the brain and not permanent."

Brennan clearly seeing the logic in Angela's statement, but not wanting to admit it, changed the subject.

"So what made you decide to forgive me at last?"

Angela just shook her head. She knew that Brennan had accepted what she said but wasn't ready to talk about it further. So she would let it go, for now.

"Oh, Hodgins yelled at me a few weeks ago. I just needed to stew a bit longer. Oh, I can't wait to plan the baby shower! And that kid is going to be sooo cute!" Angela squealed.

"Now, Ange, don't go crazy ok? I don't even know if I want a baby shower."

"Well, too bad, little mama! You're getting one!" Angela laughed and started rattling off all of her baby shower ideas. Brennan finally decided it was pointless to argue with Angela when she was this worked up. Looks like I'm getting a baby shower, she thought. It was then that she realized all of what her friend had said and asked: "Wait a minute! Did you say that Hodgins yelled at you?"

* * *

Hodgins was working at his station when Booth walked up behind him.

"Hey, Hodgins. How's it going? Is Bones in her office?"

"Yeah, man, she is. But you might want to wait a few minutes. Angela's in there now."

"Uh oh, have you heard any screaming?" Booth asked him worriedly.

"Nah, I saw them laughing a few minutes ago. I think Angela finally forgave Dr. B."

"Hmm, I wonder what made her finally decide too."

"Well, I kind of yelled at her a few weeks ago."

Shocked Booth asked: "You yelled at Angela?"

"Don't look so shocked, man. I've been known to yell before."

"Well, yeah, but not at Angela."

"She was wrong. You don't upset pregnant women." Hodgins said hotly.

Booth just stood staring at him, trying to figure out why this would upset Hodgins so much. Hodgins, immediately regretted saying that much. He knew that even though Booth didn't ask, he deserved to know why he was so adamant about it. Booth hadn't really expected him to explain, he was just too shocked to move.

Hodgins, sighed and started his explanation: "Ok, look. I had a brother. I was six when my mom was pregnant for the second time. It was two years before my parent's private plane crashed. My dad was a pilot, man he loved to fly. He always said that it must be like being a bird. It was just the two of them on the plane." He shook his head sadly at the memory. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he continued: "Anyway, my mom she had had a hard time getting pregnant, hence the age gap. We were all so excited when we found out! And then when we knew it was a boy it was just that much better. We spent hours coming up with a name, my parents included me on everything. We decorated the nursery in a jungle theme, my idea, lots or plants and animals. And we had decided to name him Patrick. I just couldn't wait to have another kid in the house to play with, let alone another boy! But, I was a crazy kid man." Hodgins smiled and chuckled, reminiscing; "I was all over the place! Bringing all kinds of things into the house. Frogs, live fish, moss, seaweed, mushrooms, snakes, stray dogs. I was jumping out of trees, running through the house, sliding down the stairs on oriental carpets. You name it man, and I did it. No nanny could control me. The only people I'd listen to were my mom and my dad when he was there. Looking back, I can see how much it wore my mom out dealing with me. I didn't understand then why mom was laying down all the time and didn't want to play much anymore." Hodgins was no longer looking at Booth; he was staring into the past, completely lost in his story.

"One day, when my mom was about eight and a half months along with my brother, I had just knocked over an authentic Tiffany lamp and destroyed it. My mom was furious, the lamp had been my grandfather's and it was about the fifth time she'd had to yell at me that day, and it was only noon. She yelled at me for a good five minutes, much longer than she normally did, and sent me to my room. I was about half way up the stairs when I heard her scream. I ran back down the stairs and into the library to find her collapsed on the sofa, the bottom of her white dress covered in blood. I screamed too and all of the servants came running. One of my nannies dragged me away, but I plastered myself to the window as I watched the ambulance arrive and take my mother away. After what seemed to be years, my dad came home and told me my brother was dead. My mom would be fine, at least physically. I later found out that the placenta had ripped away from the uterine wall, which had cut off the flow of blood and oxygen to the baby. My mom came home a few days later. She just held onto me like I was life itself. For the next two years after that, before they died, she hardly let me out of her sight. The doctors had told her not to try and have any more children. I was it. It broke her to know that. I was so rambunctious man! I've always thought that maybe if…"

"If you hadn't acted like a normal six year old boy, like every other healthy six year old boy, you wouldn't have stressed her out so much and your brother would be here with you?" Booth asked quietly.

Hodgins looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes and said: "Yeah, pretty much."

Like all men neither was too comfortable with such an outward display of emotional sharing. But Booth felt as thought he needed to say something. He grabbed Hodgins by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eye and said: "Hodgins, there was nothing you could or should have done that would have prevented that from happening. It just wasn't meant to be. You were just being a normal little boy. I guarantee you that your parents did not blame you."

Hodgins nodded and turned back around to work. Booth glanced at him one more time to make sure he was all right and went to find Brennan.

* * *

"Okay Bren. So we've decided to wait until you are about 7 months to have the baby shower. Do you know if you are going to find out the sex of the baby beforehand or not?"

Brennan, having sat through half an hour of Angela's plans saw an opening to get back to work and jumped off the couch, saying: "I'm not sure yet Angela. I guess I need to discuss that with Booth."

"Sure, sure. Just let me know. If you don't though, I can totally go with the all yellow and just pastels theme that would work for either a girl or a boy."

"That's great Angela, just please don't go too crazy." As Brennan said this she leaned over her desk and was rifling through some papers, she didn't notice her necklace slip out from under her shirt.

"Um, Brennan? What's that?" Angela asked pointing to the necklace.

"What? Oh! Nothing, it's nothing." Brennan said much too quickly and stuffed the necklace back under her shirt. Which of course made Angela immediately suspicious.

"That, is definitely not nothing." Saying this Angela walked over and pulled the necklace up so she could look at it. "Is that… Is that a St. Gerard medallion?"

Brennan sighed and seeing no way out answered truthfully. "Yes, it was a family heirlooms of Booth's."

Angela looked into her friends face and saw embarrassment and resignation there. She couldn't decide which was stronger. "How the hell did Booth get you to wear a religious medallion around your neck?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, it's not always around my neck, sometimes it's pinned to my shirt or bra." Brennan mumbled. Angela just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Was this part of the deal before he agreed to be the donor? That you wear this?"

"What? No, he asked after we found out."

"Again, I ask how did he get you, Dr. Temperance Brennan, known for having no belief in religion whatsoever, to wear this?"

"He just asked." Brennan huffed. "It was important to him."

Angela finally caught the look in her friend's eye and suddenly understood the reasoning behind this unusual agreement.

"Ah, you are still afraid he's going to change his mind. So you are agreeing to pretty much whatever he asks. Do I have that right?" Angela asked with a smirk.

Brennan started to deny it and then just nodded her head. Angela started to laugh. Brennan's head snapped up as she looked on her friend in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the thought of YOU being afraid that HE will change his mind and possibly run!"

"Why, why is that so funny?"

"Because, sweetie, you have to admit that if anyone should be scared that the other will run, Booth should be worried that you would. You tend to shy away from strong emotions and believe that relationships don't last. Booth doesn't. In fact he believes the exact opposite. I feel fairly confident in saying that Booth isn't going anywhere." As she said this Booth and Hodgins walked into the office.

"Where am I going?" Asked Booth, confused.

"What is that smell?" Brennan asked while covering her mouth and nose with her hand.

Hodgins held up the container he was holding and started to explain when Brennan bolted out of her office toward the nearest toilet.

"Bones!"

"Let me handle it, big guy. I'll be right back." Angela said and rushed after Brennan.

Hodgins looked horror stricken and hadn't moved an inch, still holding the container up as if to explain. Booth looked at him and snapped his fingers in front of his face to snap him out of it. Hodgins jerked back and started stuttering.

"I just, latest Limbo case… swamp mud…. I didn't think…"

"Hodgins. Hodgins!" He looked up at Booth. "It's just normal morning sickness. The doctor told her this morning that if it was going to happen it would soon. Her sense of smell is supposedly heightened during pregnancy."

Hodgins just nodded and started walking out of the office, mumbling: "Sense of smell heightened… keep Dr. Brennan away from my station… paper reports only…"

Booth shook his head and headed off into the direction of the women.

"Bren, you okay in there?" Angela asked through the stall that Brennan was currently residing in.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Came the groaned response.

"Are you ready to come out now?" Angela heard Brennan unlock the door and came stumbling out. "Oh sweetie! Here, here's a bottle of water. Let me get you a wet towel." Angela rushed to the sink to wet a towel and was back in a flash.

"Bones, are you ok in there?" Booth called through the closed bathroom door.

Brennan looked at Angela indicating that she couldn't answer.

"She's fine, Booth. We'll be out in just a minute."

After a few minutes both women emerged and the worried look on Booth's face became only more pronounce when his eyes landed on his partner.

"Oh, Bones! I'm so sorry!" And he wrapped her in a hug.

"Booth, really, it's ok. I'm ok. I've been lucky so far. It was bound to happen."

Booth let her go as Cam rounded the corner.

"Hodigns said that Dr. Brennan was sick?"

"Yes, Cam. Just a little morning sickness is all."

"Well, why don't you have Booth take you home."

"No, really, I'm ok…" Brennan started but was interrupted by Booth.

"That's a great idea! Angela, can you go get her coat and purse and meet me by the doors?"

Angela rushed off to do as she was asked while Brennan continued her weak protesting. Truth be told, she suddenly felt completely wiped out and the thought of being at home for the rest of the afternoon sounded wonderful.

Hodgins met them on the way to the door and started stumbling over an apology: "Dr. B, I am so sorry! I didn't think! I promise it will never happen again…"

"Hodgins. Hodgins. Jack! It's ok. If it hadn't been that, it would have been something else." When Hodgins still looked worried she continued on. "Honestly, I'd been feeling queasy before that."

As Hodgins nodded his agreement Angela came up with Brennan's purse and coat.

"Ok, Bones. Let's get you home."

Brennan let him lead her away and ehwn he was sure they were out of earshot Booth asked her: "You just lied to Hodgins about being nauseous before, didn't you."

Brennan looked at him for a moment and then decided to tell the truth: "Yes, he just looked so worried that he'd done something wrong."

Booth gave her his best smile: "I'm proud of you Bones. You're definitely coming along in the people reading department."

* * *

After having tucked Brennan away at her apartment, Booth decided to make a store run. Bones needs some bland food she might be able to stomach, he thought. After spending over an hour at the store, having asked many women their opinion on various foods, Booth left the store $115 poorer but satisfied with his purchases.

When he unlocked the door to her apartment Booth was concerned by how quiet it was. He walked past the couch expecting to see her curled up asleep there. No such luck. He set the groceries down in the kitchen and then checked her bedroom. She wasn't there either. He went to her bathroom door and pressed his ear against it. He didn't hear anything so he slowly opened the door. He peeked with one eye, praying he wouldn't see anything that would embarrass her, and saw her in the tub. He breathed a sigh of relief until he realized that she was completely still.

"Bones? Bones?" He called and received no answer. Worried now he pushed the door open and went in. He leaned over her and shook her slightly, all the while squinting so he didn't see anything. The last thing he needed was a vision permanently etched in his brain of her naked and lounging in the tub. "Bones?" This time she heard him and bolted upright.

"Booth! What are you doing in my bathroom?" She practically shouted at him.

"I was worried! You didn't answer me and then once I saw you I couldn't tell if you where breathing or not!" Booth said while covering his eyes with his hand.

"Well, I am! So can you please leave?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Booth said still covering his eyes and bumping his way out of the bathroom. "I have some food, if you're hungry. And he closed the door.

Once outside the room he finally breathed. He hadn't even realized that he'd been holding his breathe. Dear Lord, did that just happen, he asked himself. I saw nothing he kept telling himself. It would have been payback if I had though, he thought, since she busted in on me while I was in the tub. He chuckled at the memory and went to put the groceries away.

A little while later Brennan emerged wrapped in a robe and wandered into the kitchen. Booth smiled at her as she came in looking a little worse for wear.

"Did you vomit again?" He asked.

"No, actually I'm not really feeling nauseous now. Maybe I should eat something?"

"Great! Well, I've gotten you lots of options. Ok, we have: cantaloupe, banana's; I tried to stay away from strong or hard fruits; whole grain bread, caffeine free tea, low-sodium vegetable broth, ginger snaps, ginger ale; they say ginger is good for soothing upset stomachs; cheese, crackers, peanut butter and a few other various things. Anything sound good?"

"How about a peanut butter sandwich and some cantaloupe? With some tea maybe?"

"Absolutely. Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring it to you in a minute?"

Brennan nodded and headed to the living room. Normally she wouldn't let him serve her like this, but she was just so tired. She curled up on the couch and immediately started to drift off.

"Bones, Bones, wake up beautiful." Booth winced as soon as the words left his mouth.

Brennan's eyes fluttered open to see Booth standing over her holding a plate.

"Wow, it took you quite a while to make a sandwich didn't it."

Booth chuckled and said: "It only took me about five minutes. You just conked out fast."

"What? I never fall asleep that quickly! I don't recall ever being this tired either." She took the sandwich he gave her and started nibbling at it.

"It's ok, Bones. Your body is making a baby. It's using the same amount of energy to do that as it would if you were climbing a mountain. You're allowed to be tired."

"Oh."

Booth sat next to her as she ate her sandwich. They chatted for while once she was done. And once again Booth said: "Bones, you really need a TV!"

Instead of responding Brennan asked: "Wait, Booth. How did you know that thing about my body using that much energy?"

"Um, well, I uh… I bought a book on pregnancy. It was one of the first things it said." Booth looked uncomfortable answering her question. He wasn't sure how'd she'd feel about him doing that.

"You didn't have to do that Booth. But thank you. That was good to know. My book didn't say anything like that."

Booth didn't say anything and they sat in silence for a while. Brennan finally started talking about her latest limbo case and he felt her head hit his shoulder. She kept talking, but he could tell it was becoming more of a mumble as she was drifting off. After a few minutes of her not saying anything, Booth craned his head to see her face. Sure enough she was out. He gently moved the arm she was laying on to behind her neck with her head more on his chest and twisted to get his other arm under her knees. With little effort he lifted her up and walked to her bedroom. As he lay her down on her bed, she grabbed one of his arms and pulled it to her chest. Booth sat with a thump on her bed as his arm was yanked away from his body.

"Booth…" She moaned and snuggled his arm closer to her.

Booth had to take several deep breaths to control himself after hearing her moan his name in her sleep. Especially with his arm nuzzled right between her breasts. He gently pried one of her arms away and slowly slid his arm out, careful not to touch anything he shouldn't. She mumbled again and he smiled down at her sleeping so peacefully. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then said: "Good night, baby." And let himself out of her apartment.

* * *

_**Ok, yes, 8 weeks might be a bit early to hear the heartbeat, but I took some creative liberties there. I hope everyone was satisfied with the Hodgins story. The next chapter will have a sessions with Sweets, so stay tuned!**_


	11. 10 weeks

_**Yes, I know it's been forever since I last updated and I'm sorry!!! Please forgive me! :*o( I promise to try not to let it happen again! So I just have to say that the last three episodes have been Awesome! I have to admit though that hearing 'The X-Files' theme song on tv again brought a tear to my eye! And the way they cut it into the 'Bones' theme song was just incredible! That being said, I actually had the idea for the part later in this chapter before I saw that episode. I just hadn't gotten it out yet. So, anyway... enjoy!**_

**10 weeks**

"So since this is our first session since Dr. Brennan announced she was pregnant, I just want to ask how things have been between the two of you?" Sweets asked the pair sitting on the sofa opposite him.

Booth and Brennan glanced at each other warily and then back at Sweets. They had both been dreading their first session back with the baby therapist. Sweets however had been chomping at the bit to get a crack at the partners.

"We've been fine Sweets. Nothing unusual except for Bones not being out in the field with me much."

"And how are you coping with that Dr. Brennan?"

"Well, it is unusual. I have become accustomed over the last several years to being out in the field with Booth, so I am adjusting my time appropriately. Working more limbo cases to occupy my time. I am still working on the cases with Booth, so that is helpful."

Sweets nodded, made a few notes on his pad, and continued speaking: "What about outside of work? Have you two been spending additional time together after working hours?"

"Just what are you implying, Sweets?" Booth asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Merely that if you are not spending as much time as the two of you are used to together at work, if you are compensating and spending more time together outside of work."

"Oh." Booth said quietly.

"We have been spending time, normally eating dinner, together as usual. And Booth has dropped by a few times in the evening and brought me food. Is that what you were asking, Sweets?"

"Yes and no." Sweets said with a nod. "What I wanted to know is if you are finding time to know each other better?"

"Sweets, I already know Bones inside and out. What else is there?"

Brennan nodded in agreement, but Sweets pushed on.

"I'm aware that the two of you know each other very well already. But it is more in a professional way than anything." He held up a hand to stop Booth who was about to interrupt and then continued: "I know that you two are friends outside of work as well. But you are going to be having a child together. Don't you think that it would be prudent to know even more about each other, outside of your work environment?"

Booth and Brennan were eyeing each other warily. Almost everything they did had something to do with work. They hung out at the bar or the diner after cases, but it was usually to talk about the case. Their lives were their work and they were both starting to realize that whatever personal things they had left they had kept separate from the other in order to maintain some semblance of separation between them. Sweets was basically suggesting they obliterate that. Even though it did make sense since they were having a baby together, the thought made them both slightly uncomfortable none the less.

Sweets could tell the partners were becoming increasingly more uncomfortable by the second as they thought over his suggestion. He had a feeling he knew why, which was exactly why he had suggested it in the first place. These two belonged together in every sense of the word and everyone knew it but the two of them.

"I think, that if you are going to share this child and share your personal interests with it you should know what each others are. Dr. Brennan, you could take Booth to that photography exhibit you mentioned you wanted to see. And, Agent Booth, you could take Dr. Brennan to a professional sporting event. Anything that has nothing to do with work. You need to know more about each other so when the baby comes there are fewer surprises. Luckily, you have about another seven months in order to do this." He could see that they were both hesitant, so he reluctantly added: "Just think about it. We will discuss it again in our next session, okay?"

Realizing they were being dismissed the partners both nodded and quickly jumped off the couch and were out the door. Sweets sat for a long while shaking his head. He suddenly had an idea and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the only person qualified to help.

"Angela, it's Sweets. I have an idea and I need your help. Without betraying patient confidentiality, I've suggested that Booth and Brennan spend more time together outside of work doing things that have nothing to do with work. They both looked at me like I suddenly had horns sprouting out of my head! Do you think that maybe you could do some gentle suggesting on things they could possibly do together?"

* * *

"Agent Booth, I need to speak to you about… Oh." Hacker came storming into Booth's office, but seeing only Booth sitting there was clearly surprised. "I thought Temperance was here."

"Uh, no sir, she's not." Booth responded with a slight smirk. "Wait, why would you think she was here?" Truth be told Booth would be surprised if Bones was there. He hadn't seen or talked to her since their session with Sweets yesterday morning. But if she was here, it certainly piqued his curiosity as to why.

"Oh, uh, I well, I…"

Booth held up a hand to stop his bosses rambling. "Wait a minute. Are you having security call you when she is cleared?"

"What, no! Of course not! I wouldn't, I mean to say that I…" Booth sat back in his chair and leveled his best stare at Hacker, waiting for his rambling to stop. When Hacker finally caught the look on Booth's face he stopped talking and the two had a staring contest. Hacker was the first to finally look away. Booth chuckled internally at that.

Hacker cleared his throat and clearly having found a reserve of courage, started talking again. "Well, even though I know you two have a 'no dating rule'" He said sarcastically while making air quotes. "while she is pregnant, I thought maybe I might be able to talk her into dinner again." He finished triumphantly, obviously proud of himself.

Booth sat and eyeballed his boss for several seconds while deciding how to respond. The sheer audacity of the man infuriated Booth but he finally figured out the best way to respond. "Sir, I hate to burst your bubble here." Even though secretly he was enjoying it immensely. Bones was his, period. "But, the 'no dating rule' we have." He did the same air quotes while saying this that Hacker had. "It was her rule, not mine."

Hacker's face completely fell upon hearing this. Booth almost felt sorry for the man. Almost. At that moment Brennan came barreling in the office in a whirlwind of excitement. "Booth, come on… Oh, hello Andrew." Brennan finished, clearly surprised to find Hacker in Booth's office. She regained her composure quickly however and continued on. "I'm sorry Andrew, were you two in the middle of something? I need to borrow Booth for the rest of the day." As she said this she walked around Booth's desk to grab his jacket and started to force it on him. "Bones, what are you… I can put on my own jacket!" But Brennan ignored him and was looking at Hacker.

Hacker looked at her with something akin to sadness in his eyes and said. "No, no we were done. Please, he's all yours."

"Bones, what do you need?" Booth asked as she was literally dragging him out the door.

Brennan looked from Booth to Hacker and blurted out: "I need your opinion on a Limbo case I'm working on."

"Of course. Please let me know if require anything else Temperance." And with that Brennan dragged Booth past Hacker out of his own office. Once they were on the elevator, Brennan practically bouncing up and down with excitement, Booth said: "Ok, so tell me about this limbo case you need help on."

"There is no limbo case, I just said that to get you past Andrew."

Booth sputtered. "You lied? You just lied to my boss to get me out of the office?" Brennan nodded so he continued. "That is not like you! So why did you need me out of the office then if not for my help?"

Brennan looked at him for a long moment with the most mischievous look on her face that Booth had ever seen and finally said: "I have a surprise for you."

* * *

"Bones, seriously, I don't see why I couldn't have driven." Booth complained.

"Because, it would ruin the surprise if I had to give you directions."

"Well, are we going to be there soon?"

"Yes, actually, we are here." Brennan said as she was turning into a parking lot.

"Best Buy? Why are we at Best Buy?"

Brennan just smiled at him and got out of the car. Booth quickly followed. They entered the sliding glass doors and Brennan looked up at the signs and purposefully took off in one direction. Booth, still completely confused, helplessly followed her. When they got to the wall of flat-screen televisions, she stopped. Booth nearly ran over her. She looked up at him with a smile and explained why they were there.

"I'm buying a TV Booth and I want you to pick it out."

Booth just stared at her in shock, still confused, so she continued on.

"You keep complaining that I need a TV, so I'm going to get one. You've been at my house almost every night for the last several weeks and though I enjoy your company and talking to you, I keep falling asleep on you. And I know you have been staying for a while to make sure I'm asleep before you carry me to my bed and sneak out. This way you'll be able to watch TV once I pass out."

It was true, the last several weeks Booth had been carrying her to her bed once she'd fallen asleep. And he had been waiting a while to make sure she was in deep sleep before he moved her. He had no idea that she had known he was doing that. Her thoughtfulness astounded him. She was really coming out of her shell more and more. This little surprise was proof of that. Booth did the only thing he could think of and hugged her, good and hard.

Brennan laughed a little and pulled away and said: "Ok, so which one is the perfect one for my apartment."

Booth smiled and started looking. He wished he'd known she was going to do this, he would have been better prepared. After several minutes of walking up and down the wall he finally decided.

"I think the best one for your apartment would be this one." Booth said pointing to a 46" 1080p LED-LCD flat-screen on the wall.

"Great, that one it is then." Brennan said and marched off to find a sales associate. She was back within a minute. "We want that one."

The man nodded and asked if they needed anything else. Brennan looked at Booth and asked: "Don't I need a DVD player too?"

"Well, that would be good, but only if you plan on buying some DVD's to play on it." Booth finished with a chuckle.

"Don't you have DVD's?"

"Well, yeah, I do. Would you like to borrow some?"

"Probably just to begin with. Now which DVD player should I get?" She asked while walking toward the aisle that contained them. Booth couldn't do anything other than follow her.

"Well, with that fancy TV you are about to buy, I would suggest you get a blue-ray player. It's the best out right now." He said while grabbing the box of the best one he'd heard about.

"Ok, great. TV and DVD player. Let's go check out."

While standing in the line, Booth still a little shell shocked, Brennan came up with another question: "Is there anything else I need Booth? I'm going to have it installed, but other than that?"

"Well, just tell them what kind of mount you want and they can do that. But other than that, I'd say that probably down the road you might consider getting a surround sound system too."

"What good does that do?"

"Well, it sure makes the movie watching experience better." Booth said with a smile.

"Then let's go get one."

"Bones, no wait! That's a lot of money you'd be spending and you're already spending quite a bit already. I said down the road, you don't have to buy it right now."

"Booth, if I'm going to do this, I'm not doing it halfway and I want the best. So point me to the best system."

"Bones, seriously, you don't need to spend all of this money."

"It's not like I don't have the money Booth." And with that she walked away leaving Booth standing there with his jaw hanging open. Well, I guess that is true, he thought and followed her.

Back in line, with a surround sound system, Brennan was next up. Booth didn't even want to see her total.

"I would like to have this installed as well." She said. "Is there any way it could be done today? I'd be willing to pay extra for that." The cashier said yes it was possible and that they'd be at Brennan's apartment within the hour with all of her new purchases.

"Thanks, Bones. That was really sweet of you."

"Well, I'm sure that I will get some use out of it as well. I have someone from a satellite company coming out tomorrow morning to install that too."

Booth could only shake his head and laugh. "Why don't I take you back to your apartment and drop you off. I'll head over to mine and grab some DVD's for us and meet you back at yours. I'll bring dinner. What would you like? Thai, Chinese, Pizza?"

"You know what? I think I'd really just like some past with a light marinara sauce. Is that ok? That is about the only thing I can think of right now that doesn't make me nauseous."

Booth put his arm around her shoulders and said: "Anything you want Bones. Anything you want. I'll stop by that little Italian place by my apartment on my way over."

"And Booth, why don't you just stay tonight? You've been leaving so late anyway. I have the guest room made up and you are welcome to use it. We could watch some movies and you could be there in the morning to make sure the satellite guy does justice to my new TV."

Booth looked a little surprised by her offer but agreed nonetheless. "Sure Bones. Thanks, that would be nicer than driving home at 2am." He flashed her his best grin and helped her into the SUV.

* * *

Booth took his time at his apartment, he knew the installation would take several hours at least. He gathered up some clothes that he could relax and sleep in, his laptop, and in a moment of pure inspiration a surprise for Bones. Once he had everything together he headed out the door but made an extra stop on his way to her apartment. He was planning on making her pancakes in the morning and wanted to make sure he had all of the necessary ingredients. Once he'd finished at the store called to see if she needed anything else, picked up the food, with another surprise for Bones, and headed to her apartment. She let him in without him barely even knocking.

"They said it would take at least another hour to finish." She blurted out before he'd even made it over the threshold. Then she turned to stand over the two men trying to intall all of the new equipment. Booth chuckled quietly.

"Well, Bones, if you wouldn't hover over them I'm sure the job would get done much faster." Brennan turned to glare at him and stomped into the kitchen. The two men both threw Booth an appreciative glance for corralling Brennan. "Hey guys, why don't you take a break. I brought you a pizza."

"But, I don't want them to take a break! I'm paying them to install my new television."

"Bones, you're not paying by the hour, it's 6 o'clock at night, let them eat. I'm sure they will be done soon."

Brennan reluctantly agreed and went back into the kitchen. Luckily, Booth beat her to the bags and was able to sneak her second surprise into the freezer before she noticed. They all sat down to eat, the installation men at quickly, clearly in a hurry to wrap the job up and get out of there. Booth and Brennan ate slower. Once Brennan was done Booth asked her how she was feeling.

"Actually, I'm feeling quite well. That didn't make me nauseous at all."

"Good, because I have a surprise for you." He got up and went to the freezer and took out a small white container. "If you don't feel up for this it's ok, but I got you a raspberry gelato."

Brennan's eyes immediately lit up and he handed over the container. She ripped off the lid and took a bite.

"Oh, this is so good! Thank you Booth!" He smiled at her obvious pleasure and sent up a little prayer that she was able to keep it down.

Less than an hour later they were told that everything was set up and they were good to go. Booth thanked them and Brennan went to change into more comfortable clothes. Booth did the same and when he came back out she was already curled up on the couch bathed in the blue light of the TV not yet playing anything. She is so breathtaking, he thought. He walked over to his bag and pulled something out.

"So what are we watching Booth?"

"Well, Bones, I have a surprise for you."

"Another one? Well you sure are full of them tonight Booth." She said smiling at him.

"Do you remember our second case together when you wanted to go into the field with me?" She nodded. "And I said fine, we can be Mulder and Scully? And you said you didn't know what that meant?" Again, she nodded. "Well, I am going to remedy that. They were characters in a TV Show called 'The X-Files' and I have the entire series on DVD and we are going to watch through them." He finished, obviously excited by the idea.

Brennan laughed at the boyish grin on his face and said: "Sure, Booth. I trust you to guide my pop culture education."

Booth put in the first disc and then settled on the couch next to Brennan. While she made several comments regarding accuracy, she seemed to actually enjoy the show. They made it through the first two episodes before she fell asleep. Booth flipped off the DVD player, not wanting her to miss anything and got lucky that there was a late-night baseball game on broadcast TV to watch since she didn't have satellite yet. After about an hour of watching that and Brennan not moving, Booth decided he could probably move her now. He gently lifted her off the couch and started toward her bedroom. She came awake slightly and mumbled: "You need to stop carrying me Booth, it's bad for your back."

Booth looked down into her heavy lidded eyes and said: "Well, stop falling asleep on the couch and I'll stop carrying you to bed."

Brennan mumbled 'mmm hmm' closed her eyes and snuggled closer into Booth's chest. He chuckled and gently laid her down on her bed. When she made to grab his arm (like she had done every night) he was finally too fast for her and evaded. He reached down and brushed her hair out of her face and said softly: "Good night Bones."

He headed for the guest room and collapsed himself. He fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing she was just a few steps away and that he'd be waking up under the same roof with her.

* * *

Brennan woke the next morning to the smell of coffee already brewing. Slightly confused she got up and padded out of her room. Her confusion ceased once she saw Booth standing at her stove.

"Good morning Bones." He said and poured her a cup of decaf coffee. "I'm making pancakes. And I got you some of that soy sausage that you like." He said pointing to the second griddle on the stove after flipping a pancake.

"Thanks Booth. You didn't have to do all of this though."

"It's Saturday morning Bones, you're supposed to have a meal like this. When is the satellite guy supposed to be here?"

Looking at her clock on the wall she said: "Um, in about an hour according to the timetable I was given."

"Good, then you have time to eat." He set a plate of pancakes and soy sausage down at the table and gestured for her to sit. "How are you feeling this morning, any nausea?"

"No, I ate some crackers and almonds before I even got out of bed. That seems to be helping me. Besides I'm not really having morning sickness so much as afternoon sickness." She groaned at the thought and then was overcome by the smell of pancakes and dug in. "Booth, these are great!"

"Don't sound so surprised Bones, I can cook you know."

"Well, yes I know that, but these are really, really good!"

"There is a secret ingredient." Booth said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you! Then it wouldn't be a secret anymore!"

Brennan merely shook her head and kept eating. I could really get used to this she thought. But, she immediately dismissed the thought as improbable. After a few minutes Booth sat down to join her. They had a nice meal discussing nothing of real importance and decided to watch a few more episodes of 'The X-Files' once they were done.

"I think I'm going to go take a quick shower. Can you let the satellite guy in if he gets here before I get out?"

"Sure Bones. Not a problem. Anything I need to tell him?"

"No, I don't think so."

She walked to the bathroom and Booth sat down and started flipping thorugh one of her pregnancy books that was on her coffee table. Almost as soon as his butt had hit the couch there was a knock at the door. He got up and let the guy in. The installation only took at 30 minutes as Brennan's apartment was already wired for cable. As he was about to leave he went over the program selections with Booth since Brennan hadn't emerged from her room yet.

"So you have your premium package, with movie channels, and the add-on everything sports package. Just sign here please sir."

"Wait everything sports package? She doesn't watch sports."

The man checked his notes and said: "It says here that she was very specific that she be able to get all major league football, basketball and baseball games when she called. Is that not correct? If it's not she can always call and cancel it at anytime."

"No, no, I'm sure that is fine. Thanks." Booth signed the form and sat down to flip through the channels. As few minutes later Brennan came out of her bedroom.

"Bones, your satellite is up and running."

"Oh, great. How is it?"

"Well, I'm seeing several science channels on here that you will probably enjoy. Plus you will be getting every major sporting event too." As soon as he said this she turned slightly red. He just stared at her questioningly.

"I just thought that since you are such a big sports fan that having them all available would be a good idea."

Booth stared at her for several seconds. He was becoming more and more confused. If he didn't know any better he would think that she was trying to make it so he wouldn't want to leave. That didn't seem to make sense to him though, so he pushed the thought aside to ponder later.

"So, are you ready for more 'X-Files'?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

Clearly relieved that he wasn't going to question the sports package Brennan nodded her head and joined him on the couch. There they spent pretty much the entire morning. At some point Brennan scooted closer to Booth and put her head on his shoulder. After a moment of tension they both relaxed. Neither could think of a better way to spend a Saturday morning.

* * *

_**Ok, so the whole pasta and sauce thing is actually a little joke for me. See I couldn't eat pasta or tomato sauce at all during my first pregnancy without being absolutely sick! LOL! Which is kind of funny if you think about it considering that is kind of a bland food! Oh, well! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. This is definitely one of my favs so far. I have the next one stewing in my little brain right now and hope to have it up soon.**_ _** Later!**_


	12. 12 weeks

**12 weeks**

"Good morning! So how are we feeling?" Dr. Shipley asked as she came in the room.

"Nauseous and tired. But other than that I'm fine." Brennan replied, with Booth standing next to the exam table nodding.

"How bad is your nausea? Are you able to keep anything down at all?"

"Yes, I've only actually vomited a few times. The nausea is just bad enough to the point that I don't really want to eat."

"But, she is fanatical about eating all the right stuff!" Booth commented which earned him a small smile from Brennan.

"Ok, well it should slow down a bit now that you've hit 12 weeks. If it doesn't though, please call the office and we can see about some medication, ok?" She said this and walked toward Brennan, guiding her to lay back. Booth moved to stand at his assigned place at her head.

"Let's see if we can find that heartbeat, shall we?" Dr. Shipley raised Brennan's shirt, squirted gel on her abdomen and started guiding the probe around to find the baby's heartbeat. She found it pretty quickly. "Well, there it is. Nice strong, fast heartbeat." She said with a smile.

Brennan started to sit up, but Dr. Shipley stopped her saying: "Now, if you'd like to do an unofficial sono, we will be able to see the baby now. You are far enough along."

Brennan's head whipped around to look at Booth, a silent question on her face. He nodded at her with a smile. She looked back at the doctor and said: "Yes, I'd love to do that."

Dr. Shipley pulled the sonogram machine up to the bed and started moving the probe around while looking at the screen. It took a little while, but she finally found the baby.

"There he his. He's about the size of a peanut right now. Let me just move this around and see if I can get a good angle. Yep, there is his little heart beating." Dr. Shipley smiled over at the pair. She began printing out images of the baby.

Brennan's gaze was riveted on the screen. She couldn't move. There was her baby. She could see it. See it's little heart beating. She wasn't prepared for the feelings that engulfed her. Awe, elation, hope, and a little dose of fear as well. She watched as he twitched around, moving constantly. She had the fleeting thought that she'd be able to feel that movement soon. She couldn't believe it. She had a life growing inside of her.

A life she and Booth had created.

Maybe not the traditional way, but they had created it nonetheless. In an uncharacteristic move, Brennan reached over and grabbed Booth's hand. He gripped her hand tightly. His gaze was locked on the image of their baby as well. She saw the same myriad of emotions on his face that she felt. There was also a look of longing in his eyes that she couldn't identify. He finally looked away and caught her eye. The smile that broke out on his face could have put the sun to shame and she returned a similar one. Hands still clasped firmly together, Booth leaned over and kissed her temple. Brennan closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation. But it was over quickly and the doctor turned off the sono and began giving more instructions.

"Same thing as before. Rest when you can, eat healthy, don't lift anything over 20 pounds, and call me if you have any problems. I want to see you back in four weeks, ok?" She smiled and left the room.

Already anticipating Brennan's difficulty cleaning off the sono gel and then sitting up, Booth had paper towels in hand by the time the door closed. He began methodically wiping the gel off of Brennan's abdomen, once again being careful to only touch her skin with the towels.

"Our baby." Brennan said. Booth looked up at her. She had an almost serene expression on her face. They held each other's gaze for a long time neither wanting to break it.

Something changed between them in that look. Something neither would be able to admit for a long while…

* * *

"Hey, Bren! How was the doctor's appointment? How is little Booth Jr. doing?" Angela asked brightly as she came striding into Brennan's office.

"The baby and I are both fine Angela." Brennan stated with an indulgent smile on her face for her exuberant friend and showed her the sonogram pictures.

"OH! So little! Can they tell if it's a boy or girl yet?

"No, not until 20 weeks. And it's only the size of a peanut right now. Well, not a peanut exactly, but the shell…" Brennan began only to be stopped by Angela waving her hand, implying she understood.

"So, it's Friday, any big plans?"

"Well, Booth is off today because it is a day off from school for Parker. Rebecca is going out of town next week so he'll have him for almost two weeks. So we are going to tell him and Max about the baby today."

"I actually meant plans for tonight, but I do find it interesting that you immediately go to Booth as an answer." Angela replied with a smirk. "So why haven't you told Max yet?"

"He's been in Florida with Russ and Amy. But he got back a few days ago and we decided it would be easier to tell them both together. Booth is a little concerned about Parker's reaction and since he likes my dad so much it might help to have him there. So we're going to all have lunch at the diner and tell them."

"Sounds like fun. Sure hope that Max doesn't rip Booth to shreds." Angela said with a smile as she sauntered out of the office. Leaving Brennan to shake her head.

* * *

Brennan arrived first at the diner and was immediately overcome with a wave of nausea at the smell of frying food. She sat down at a booth and took some deep breaths and popped a spearmint candy in her mouth to help calm her stomach. It helped a little and about the time she felt better Max walked in.

"Hey, baby doll." Max greeted her with a hug and kiss on the check. Then upon closer inspection of his daughter asked: "Are you feeling ok sweetheart?"

Brennan cringed internally that her father had such a good eye, but simply said: "Yes, Dad I'm fine. Why don't we sit down, Booth and Parker should be here soon."

"So am I to know now why I've been called to lunch with you and Booth? And Parker?" Max asked suspiciously. And then a thought occurred to him. "Have you two finally gotten together?" He asked, excited now.

"No, Dad, we haven't gotten together in the way that you mean."

Max was about to jump on the way she phrased that when Booth and Parker walked in.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. But I promised Parker a new video game for this weekend and the store was packed." Booth said as he scooted in next to Brennan and Parker sat next to Max. Booth looked at Brennan and asked quietly: "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Booth, I'm fine. Hi, Parker."

"Hi Bones! Hi Max!" Parker said with the excitement. He didn't know why they were having lunch, but with these three adults it was bound to be fun.

"So, are you going to tell us now that we're all here what is going on?" Max asked trying to hide his annoyance.

Brennan took a deep breath and was about to speak when she was unexpectedly overwhelmed with nausea. She jumped up, threw a quick apologetic look at Booth, ran to the bathroom.

"Booth, I think you better start talking." Max said in a deceptively calm voice. He liked Booth a lot, but a man only had so much patience when it came to his child. "Is Temperance pregnant?"

"Max, I can't…. I'm sorry, but we have to wait until Bones…"

"Yes, Dad I am." Brennan said rejoining them at the table. She gave Booth a small smile and scooted back in next to him. He laid a hand on her arm and asked again: "Are you ok?" Brennan nodded and the look of concern on Booth's face seemed to cool Max down a bit. Parker however was a different story. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Bones you're pregnant! Like with a baby? That is so cool! Dad isn't that cool?"

"Yes, Parks, it is very cool."

Brennan finally looked her father in the eye and he said: "I thought you said you two weren't together?"

"We aren't Dad."

Max's head whipped around to Booth as he spoke through clenched teeth. "So what, did you just sleep with my daughter and then run away?"

Booth started sputtering so Brennan intervened. "We have not had inter…" She hesitated glancing at Parker, knowing how sensitive Booth was about sex, and changed her phrasing: "been together that way." She finished.

"You mean had sex?" Parker asked causing Booth to groan softly and drop his head in his hands.

Brennan just nodded to answer his question and seeing more questions in her fathers eyes, continued on: "Booth is the father and we got pregnant using artificial insemination Dad."

Max was about to speak when he was interrupted by Parker: "Wait! What do you mean 'Booth is the father'? Does that mean the baby will be my brother or sister?" He asked looking back and forth between Booth and Brennan.

This is the part that Booth had been dreading. Ironically the thought that Max might be upset with him had never crossed his mind. "Yes Parker. The baby will be your sibling." He said calmly. Booth couldn't tell if Parker was upset or excited.

"AWESOME!" Parker exclaimed pumping his fist in the air. Booth and Brennan stared at him in shock. After several seconds Booth finally smiled at his son.

"So you're excited about this?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been wanting a little brother or sister for like ever!"

"Ok, well good, I'm glad you are so excited." Booth said, a little astonished.

"Ok, so back to the whole 'how the pregnancy happened' thing. What does this mean for the two of you?" Max demanded.

"What it means dad is that we will be the parents. Booth will be the father. Have an active part in the child's life. And Parker will have a new sibling." She finished smiling and motioning toward Parker. She couldn't say why, but she was just ecstatic that he was so excited. Parker just looked up at her and beamed.

"You couldn't be a man about this Booth? Do it the right way?"

"What do you mean 'be a man about it'?" Parker asked. Max immediately regretted asking this in front of Booth's son. No matter how he felt about how this situation came about, the last thing he was going to do was disparage the man in front of his own son. He wouldn't do that to any man. It took him a minute but he finally came up with a reasonable explanation.

"I just mean that your dad is a confusing man." Max stated smiling down at Parker.

"He's a grown-up." Parker said with a shrug as if this explained everything. All three adults stared at him for several seconds before they all laughed. Parker looked up and asked: "What?"

"Nothing, Parks. Nothing."

"Dad, you and I can finish our part of this conversation later, ok?" Brennan asked nodding her head toward Parker, clearly indicating that he should not be present for the conclusion. Max nodded his agreement and then glared at Booth.

"So does this mean we are all related now?" Parker asked.

"Um, well sort of…" Booth started but that was all Parker needed to hear and cut him off.

"Can I call you Grandpa?" Parker asked turning to Max.

Brennan sat shocked staring at Parker. It was a minute before she could even look up at her father. The look on his face confirmed her worst fear that he was going to say no and break this sweet little boys heart. She was about to jump in and prevent her father from answering when Max cleared his throat and said: "You absolutely can Parker." He smiled down indulgently at the little boy and continued: "Like you said, we are family now." Brennan heard Booth release a breath she was sure he hadn't realized he was holding while she just stared, dumbfounded, at her father.

"Cool. I don't have a Grandpa. Not really anyway. I mean I have Pops, but he's my great-grandfather, so he doesn't really count. My friend Mitchell's grandpa is really cool. They do lots of cool stuff together. But you and I already do cool stuff too." Parker concluded, matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'll try to live up to your expectations Parker." Max said with a chuckle, then looked at Brennan and continued: "Russ, Amy and the girls are moving back to the area next month. He found a job at a mechanic's shop as the manager. And Amy has found a job as a teacher. The girls are really excited about coming back. I bet they'll be even more excited to find out about the baby."

"That's great Dad. I'm glad that they have found lucrative careers and the girls will be with their friends again."

"Can I meet them?" Parker asked.

"Of course Parker. I think you three would get along great!" Max replied.

The rest of the lunch went on without a hitch talking about the baby and various other things. When everyone was finished Booth and Parker got up to leave. Brennan excused herself from her father saying she'd be back and followed the Booth boys.

"If you guys don't have any plans for tonight, why don't you come over to my place?" Brennan asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure that Parker would find that an enjoyable activity. "I can make my famous mac and cheese." She added.

"YES! Dad, can we go? Please, please, please?" Parker begged. Booth started to laugh at his sons begging and then laughed a little harder as he saw the look of relief on Brennan's face.

"Sure Parker, I think we can do that. Do you need us to bring anything, Bones?"

"Well, I have dinner and dessert covered, but some more fake beer would be nice." She replied with a smile.

"Anything for you Bones." Booth said with a grin. "We'll see you in a bit."

"Sounds good. Bye Parker."

"Bye Bones!" Parker said and walked away with his dad. Brennan could hear him ask his dad what fake beer was. She watched them until they rounded the corner. Then she turned around to go finish her conversation with her father. As she walked back in the diner she saw Max sitting there patiently waiting.

She started to talk but Max interrupted her.

"Listen baby girl, I know you don't always do things they way most people do. And I know you don't make your decisions based on what society thinks. All I want is for my little girl to be happy. I was hoping that Booth would make you happy."

Brennan could tell what her father was implying and wanted to head him off at the pass. "Dad, I do not need to be married and have 2.5 kids to be happy."

"I know that dear. That's what I'm trying to tell you. If this is what makes you happy, then I'm all for it. Booth is a great man and a great father. I personally don't think you could have picked better for my grandchild."

Brennan nodded her head and looked down slightly. But Max did not miss the look in her eyes. Ah ha! He thought, she did have more than 'just partners' feelings for Booth. He was about to press her on that when she looked up at him again and the look was gone. She said: "I agree with you Dad. Booth is a great man, very intelligent and aesthetically pleasing to look at. Combined with my genes and we should have an exceptional child."

Max chuckled softly and said: "My dear Temperance, I can guarantee that if that child comes out dumb as a post you wouldn't love it any less."

Brennan didn't seem to have a response to that. Max decided that he'd said enough. He got up and kissed Brennan on the top of her head and told her he'd call her soon. He left the diner thinking that watching the relationship between her and Booth play out and come to a head, which he was sure it would, over the next several months would be fun. He looked back at his daughter through the windows of the diner. She looked a little lost. He chuckled and smiled thinking that you have to first be lost before you can be found.

* * *

At the knock on her door Brennan opened it to find Booth and Parker standing on her doorstep, smiling. Parker was holding a six-pack of the non-alcoholic beer. He handed it to her saying: "Dad says you can't drink real beer because it has alcohol in it and if you drank it then the baby would drink it too. And the baby is too little for alcohol." He finished his statement matter-of-factly and then stopped in front of Brennan's new TV.

"Whoa Bones! You got a TV! And a blue-ray player! Dad doesn't even have one of those yet!" Being a little boy, Parker was clearly impressed with her set-up.

"Well, your dad picked everything out Parker. I didn't know what to get." Brennan said as she watched Booth's chest puff up a little at her compliment to his son. She laughed a little to herself watching it.

"So Bones, is dinner ready? We're starved. We've been salivating at the thought of your mac and cheese since lunch!"

Parker nodded his agreement at his father's statement. This time Brennan laughed out loud. Leave it to men to think of their stomachs first. "Yes, it's ready, let's eat."

"Awesome!" Parker said as he headed to the table. "Do you need me to set the table for you Bones? Dad said you aren't supposed to be lifting things or doing anything strenuous." Parker said, mangling the last word.

Brennan started to correct him and say that she was perfectly capable of setting the table, but she was impressed that he would offer so she said: "That would be wonderful Parker. Thank you."

Parker set about laying out the dishes, cups, and silverware as his father and Brennan watched. She could clearly see the look of pride on Booth's face as he watched his son. She hoped that she would see that look again one day as he was looking at their child.

"All done."

"Great, thanks Parks. Why don't you and Bones sit down and I'll make the drinks?"

They dug in as soon as everything was on the table. They chit chatted about little things through most of the meal, until Booth asked Brennan: "So, what brought on this invitation, Bones?"

"Well, I'm twelve weeks today. I'm past what is considered the danger zone in a pregnancy. Well the first one anyway." When she saw Booth was confused she continued. "The vast majority of miscarriages happen in the first twelve weeks of a pregnancy. Since I'm past that now, I feel a little bit of relief. Hence, wanting to celebrate a little." She ended with a smile.

"Oh." Was all he said and everyone continued eating.

"Dad, did you tell Bones yet about the tickets?"

Brennan looked questioningly at Booth. "Oh yeah! I was thinking about what Sweets had told us. About doing things the other enjoys? Well I got us tickets to a pro hockey game next weekend. I thought we could go?" Brennan stared at him for a moment before she slapped her hands on the table and practically screamed.

"Hockey!"

Booth, thinking she was really upset at the idea started backtracking. "Bones, we don't have to go. I can give the tickets to Charlie. I was just trying to do what Sweets…"

Brennan cut him off quickly. "No, Booth. That sounds like a great idea. I'm upset because I just realized that I forgot to add hockey to the sports package!"

"Oh. Bones, that's ok. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is! You love hockey. I know you love hockey! I'm going to call first thing tomorrow and add it."

Booth decided that arguing with her now, considering how upset she had just been, was not a good idea. Instead he turned to Parker and told him how Brennan had all the sports channels and games.

"Cool! Can I come over and watch sometimes too Bones?" He asked.

"Of course Parker. You and your dad are always welcome to come over."

"You are so awesome Bones!" He had said that to her before, but she had to admit that she certainly enjoyed hearing it.

Once they were through Brennan insisted that she clean up while Booth get the next season of 'The X-Files' ready to watch. She was not able however to turn down Parker's insistence that he help. She was starting to think that he might be even more stubborn than his father. While cleaning she called to Booth from the kitchen.

"Booth are you sure this is appropriate for Parker to watch?"

"Bones, I'm 9 years old." Parker said with exasperation. "Plus, dad and I have watched the whole series already. And there are some parts that dad fast-forwards through."

Brennan looked to Booth who nodded his agreement. She shrugged, truth be told, she wasn't sure what was appropriate for a nine year old boy and what wasn't. Since Booth had brought them over they had made it through the whole first season so far. She was almost reluctant to admit that she was thoroughly enjoying it too. The mystery, conspiracy and the fact that they never seemed to actually answer any questions, just fascinated her. She couldn't wait to watch more. She had actually re-watched some episodes when Booth wasn't there.

"Parker why don't you go ahead into the living room with your dad. I have a surprise dessert for you two."

Booth appeared at the door and asked: "What is it?"

"It's a surprise! Now get out while I get it ready."

Booth left the kitchen and went back into the living room with Parker. He had the DVD set-up and ready to go. Parker was talking excitedly about an episode he liked during that season when they heard Brennan yelp in pain. Both Booth men ran to the kitchen to find Brennan hunched over with one hand protectively over her stomach and the other gripping the counter so hard to keep herself upright that her knuckles where white. She looked up at Booth with fear in her eyes and said: "I think something's wrong with the baby."

This caused Booth to spring into action. "We're taking you to the hospital." He said and scooped her up off her feet and rushed to the door, barking out commands at Parker.

"Park, grab all of our coats and Bones' purse."

"Yes, sir."

"Hit the lights."

"Yes, sir."

Booth stopped and looked at his son and felt a swell of pride. He looked scared, but was absolutely calm and doing everything he was asked.

"It'll be ok son."

Brennan groaned as he said that and tried to curl into a smaller ball so away they went. Parker holding the door open for his father and closing it behind them.


	13. 12 weeks Part 2

**_I wrote some of this very quickly and it is not beta'd. Just fyi._**

**12 Weeks – Part 2**

En route to the hospital, Booth had handed Parker his phone and had him mass text everyone to let them know what was going on. So it was no surprise that Hodgins and Cam where already there when they arrived, being that they lived the closest. Angela had texted to say she was on her way. In the ER Brennan was taken back almost immediately. Dr. Shipley arrived not long after the nurse and on-call physician had assessed her and run numerous tests. The result being that her pain had simply been the ligaments in her abdomen stretching to accommodate her enlarging uterus.

"I'm going to go ahead and discharge you tonight. I don't see any reason to keep you overnight." Dr. Shipley said with a smile. "The ligaments stretching should really only be uncomfortable for you, it shouldn't be painful. But if it continues to be, than a mild analgesic, like Tylenol, is fine to take. I suspect you will get used to the discomfort and it does only last a little while. The nurse should be in to remove your lines and have you sign paperwork in a little while. Call the office if you need anything else, ok?" And with that she left.

As soon as the door closed Brennan leaned back on the bed and groaned.

"It's ok Bones. It's not a big deal."

"I just feel so stupid Booth! I had even read about the ligaments stretching and to be honest it wasn't that painful, it just surprised me so much."

"You shouldn't feel stupid Bones."

"I know, but look how late it is and Parker is still out and awake. He should be at home in bed asleep!"

Booth chuckled softly at her worrying so much about his son, especially since it was unwarranted. "Bones, he's a nine year old boy. Staying up late on a Friday night is what he lives for!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, what about everyone else? You called them out for no reason."

"Uh, I beg to differ. You don't think they would have had my head if I hadn't called?"

"I suppose you're right." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's just so hard having people care about you isn't it?" Booth asked her with a smirk.

She glared at him. A moment later Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Parker came into the room.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Angela asked as she came to hold Brennan's hand.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry everyone came out for no reason."

"Dr. Brennan, we came out for a very good reason. Whether something was actually wrong or not, it was a good reason." Cam said seriously.

"Are you going to be ok tonight on your own?" Angela asked.

Brennan started to answer but stopped, looking very unsure of herself. Booth could see her dilemma and could tell that she didn't really want to stay at home alone tonight.

"Bones, why don't Parker and I stay with you tonight?"

"Where would you sleep Booth?"

"Well, Parker can take the guest bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"You wouldn't be able to move the next morning after sleeping on the couch Booth. Your back would be way to stiff."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Parker said. "I don't mind. You shouldn't be alone tonight Bones."

Booth beamed at his son. He was so sensitive to the people around him. He'd read Bones like a book, just like his dad. He'd practically taken orders like a soldier as they flew out of Brennan's apartment earlier that evening. He was such a good boy and was going to make an amazing man.

"Parker, that's ok, I wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch…" Booth started, but was interrupted by Hodgins, who'd been completely silent since entering the room.

"Why don't I take him home with me? Then you wouldn't have to sleep on the couch." He asked Booth, and then turned to Parker. "I have every video game system out today, in my movie room." He emphasized the last part and Parker's eyes grew wide. "I can also have my cook make you anything you want for breakfast in the morning." He added, waggling his eyebrows. This seemed to sell Parker, for he turned to his dad and started begging. In only took a few seconds for Booth to relent.

"Go ahead, that's fine. I'll walk down to the car with you, I still have his bag in my car." Hodgins nodded and they both started out the door. Booth only stopping to say he'd be back in a few minutes.

At the car Booth gave Parker a hug and told him to behave for Hodgins. He then thanked Hodgins and told him to call if he had any problems and went back up to Brennan.

Angela and Cam where still there when he got back. They seemed to be cheering Brennan up a bit. The nurse came in a few minutes later to finish the discharge so she could go home.

"We'll see you on Monday ok sweetie? You call me if you need anything!" Angela said and hugged Brennan tightly.

"If you need any time off or anything, just let me know Dr. Brennan. I'm sure we can work something out."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, but I appreciate it just the same Cam. Thanks."

"Thanks guys." Booth said as the two women walked out the door.

The nurse had finished removing Brennan's lines and was giving her more discharge instructions. Brennan was nodding her assent to everything the nurse told her in a very submissive, un-Brennan manner. The nurse obviously picked up on how Brennan was feeling because she stopped talking until Brennan looked up at her. She then walked over to her, laid a comforting hand on her arm and said: "Look honey, I can tell you feel silly for coming to the ER for this. But every woman is different. Every pregnancy is different. And everything feels different for every woman. It is always, always better to be safe than sorry. Believe me I've had women in here for much less than this. I had a woman come in here screaming that her water had broken and she had just wet herself!" This made Brennan chuckle slightly, surely she wouldn't do that. "So, if you ever feel something is wrong I want to see you in here. No hesitations, don't ever worry about looking stupid. That's your baby in there. First priority. Ego is second. Ok?"

Brennan smiled, nodded and said: "Yes, ma'am." The nurses little lecture had apparently made her feel a little better.

"Good. Ok, you guys are ready to go. Have a good rest of your night."

Booth helped Brennan get her stuff together and they walked out of the hospital.

When they arrived back at Brennan's apartment she was sound asleep in the car. Booth sat for a few minutes deciding if he should wake her up or let her sleep and carry her in. his desire for her to rest outweighed his knowledge that she was probably going to be upset with him again for carrying her. As he was carrying her into her bedroom, she snuggled into his chest and whispered 'thank you Booth' in her sleep. Or at least he thought she was asleep. As he had the last hundred times he laid her down he quickly extracted all of his appendages so she could not grab one and he be forced to wake her up. Unfortunately, this time she woke up just a little to see him trying to sneak out of her room.

"Booth?"

"Yes, I'm right here Bones."

"Don't leave…" she was falling back to sleep but holding her arm out to him. "Don't want to be alone…"

Booth walked over to her and held her outstretched hand, which she grabbed, twisted and rolled her body over taking him with her. He had little choice but to curl up behind her. She seemed to fall asleep almost instantly when his arms came around her. He kissed into her hair and said. "Goodnight Bones."

And they both slept for hours, hardly moving.

* * *

The next morning Booth awoke in the bed alone. He then startled awake when he realized where he was, bolting upright in the bed. The events of the previous night came back to him. As he woke more he realized he smelled coffee and some other heavenly scent he didn't recognize. He got up and padded into the living room to see Brennan taking something out of the oven.

"Hi." He said in a voice still husky from sleep. She hadn't heard him come in so this startled her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok." She smiled at him. "You actually have perfect timing. I just took the gorilla bread out of the oven."

"Is that what that smell is?" He wandered over to her to look at what she had taken out of the oven. He saw what looked like a small mound of glazed bread. The scent was amazing and had the effect of making his mouth water. "Gorilla bread?"

"Yes, I have no idea why they call it that. My mom used to make this on Saturday mornings for us. It's pull-apart bread that is covered in butter and brown sugar and has cream cheese and nuts in it. It's really good. I woke up this morning and just had a craving for it. Plus, I figured you'd like it."

"If it tastes anywhere near as good as it smells, it'll be amazing!" Booth said grabbing plates.

Brennan pulled apart pieces for both of them and dished them out while Booth made himself a cup of coffee. They both sat down at the table.

"I already called Hodgins to check on Parker for you. I woke him up, he told me to call back in six hours that he and Parker had only fallen asleep around 5 am after playing hours of video games." Booth laughed at this and Brennan smiled.

"I'll give him a few hours before I go get him."

"Booth, I wasn't going to bring this up, but I have to ask. How exactly did you end up in my bed last night?"

Booth sat his coffee down and leaned back in the chair. He watched her closely for a few moments. "You don't remember?"

"No." If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was being shy.

"You literally pulled me into the bed and told me you didn't want to be alone."

"I did?"

"Yes, you sure did."

She looked completely humiliated. "Booth, I am so sorry. I never meant to put you in such an awkward position."

"Bones, first of all, you have no reason to be embarrassed about not wanting to be alone. You know that I am always here for you, no matter what you need. Even if it is just the comfort of another human being to be there so you aren't alone. And second of all, you did not put me in an awkward position. You are the mother of my child. A child you are still carrying I might add. You have crazy hormones and emotions right now. You ever need anyone to just hold you because you are scared, which there is absolutely nothing wrong with being scared now and then, I'm your man. Ok?"

Brennan nodded trying not to be embarrassed any longer.

"Ok, then. This gorilla bread is amazing by the way!"

"Good, I'm glad you liked it." She smiled at him. He beamed back feeling for some reason as though they had just crossed some type of major hurdle.

* * *

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon when Mrs. Michaels and Mrs. Conway had their respective classes at the museum for a field trip. Both teachers had classes in which there was a lopsided number of girls and boys. Boys being the predominant gender. This being the case, their classes always had the reputation of being a lot more rambunctious than others in the school. So it came as no surprise to either teacher that one of the little boys was pushed down the stairs at the museum. Or that no one would tell who had been the pusher.

"Did you get a hold of Parker's Dad?"

"No, but I called the school back and they said to call his dad's back-up contact. His mom is out of town all week. So I called a… Temperance Brennan. She said she'd be here in 45 seconds. When I asked her how she hung up on me!" Mrs. Michaels finished and both teachers laughed thinking how stupid parents can be sometimes. About the time they finished chuckling the doors marked 'employees only' down the hall from where they were standing went flying open and a women with a blue Jeffersonian lab coat flapping around her legs came storming out, making both teachers jump. After their initial surprise both teachers started to turn back around to their students until they realized this women was headed straight for them.

"Which one of you is Ms. Michaels?" She demanded.

"Mrs. Michaels." She corrected.

The women tilted her head slightly and said: "I fail to see why the fact that you have succumbed to the archaic tradition of marriage has any relevance on the fact that a little boy was hurt while you were watching him."

Mrs. Michaels started sputtering as the women said: "Where is Parker Booth?"

Both women looked at each other speechless. Finally Mrs. Michaels found her voice again and said: "Well, who are you?"

The women apparently found this a useless question and took a step closer to the teacher and asked in a quieter, but just as firm, voice: "Where is Parker Booth?"

Both teachers pointed behind and to the right of them to a little alcove in the museum, both unable to handle the sheer intimidation of this woman. She walked swiftly past them, but they quickly followed. As soon as she turned the corner they heard Parker yell: "Bones!"

When they turned the corner they saw the women hugging Parker tightly, her face softened considerably. She then proceeded to run her hands down both of his legs making him wince when she got to his left ankle. This spurred both teachers forward instantly, both demanding who she was. She didn't move until she concluded her exam.

Brennan finally stood up and looked at them and said: "I am Dr. Temperance Brennan and I would like to know exactly what happened and how Parker came to be injured while in your care?"

Again, both teachers started sputtering and Brennan turned back to Parker.

"I don't think it's broken Parker, but we'll have Cam look at it ok?"

Parker nodded. Brennan moved to help Parker stand when four more people in Jeffersonian lab coats came rushing around the corner as well.

"Brennan! What do you mean Parker was…" Angela stopped as soon as she saw Parker sitting there. "Oh, poor baby Booth!" And she rushed to him, immediately followed by Hodgins, Wendell, and Cam.

Cam knelt down and started examining Parker as well.

"I don't think it's broken Cam, but let's get him back to the lab and we can x-ray it."

"I agree, it doesn't seem to be broken either, but it could be hairline. An x-ray is probably a good idea." She smiled up at Parker who smiled back and said: "Looks like it's probably just a sprain Park."

"I hope so! I don't want it to be broken. But, I didn't cry or anything!" Parker said proudly.

All five adults smile down on him. Hodgins punched his arm lightly. Brennan turned to the group and said: "I don't think he should walk yet until we find out if it's broken, but I can't lift him." She concluded, looking slightly helpless.

"No! Bones, I can walk. You're not supposed to pick up anything more than twenty pounds. And I am a lot heavier than that!" He started trying to stand up, but winced and collapsed back into the chair.

Wendell immediately stepped forward and said that he'd carry him. As he started toward Parker, Mrs. Michaels stepped in: "Wait a minute! Who the hell are you people?"

Brennan looked at her. The look on her face clearly said that she thought Mrs. Michaels was obviously in possession of an extremely low intelligence. "I just told you who I am. I am Dr. Temperance Brennan. You called me on the phone and told me Parker was hurt. I am here now and am taking him with me as his father is currently unavailable." She concluded, then nodded to Wendell to pick Parker up. He walked over and easily scooped him up. The two started chatting happily about hockey as they walked back toward the 'employee's only' doors.

"I'm going to go shoot that x-ray, make sure it's not broken." Cam said following Wendell.

"I just got a new batch of leaches in that Parker will love!" Hodgins said with a maniacal smile and rushed after Cam. Both Brennan and Angela sighed, then turned to the teachers with expectant looks on their faces. When neither teacher said anything, Brennan, whose patience was warring thin, finally said: "I want to know how this happened!"

"Bren, calm down sweetie. It's not good for the baby for you to get so upset." Angela said, laying a comforting hand on her arm and then turning to the teachers. "Please tell us how Parker got hurt."

"He was pushed by one of the other children. Though no one will admit who and Parker didn't see him."

Brennan quickly spun around with the obvious intent of interrogating the children. Luckily Angela was able to stop her. "Brennan, these are children, not murder suspects. Let's just sign what you need to to take Parker and go check on him, ok?" Brennan looked at her with fury in her eyes, but nodded.

Mrs. Michaels came over with the release slip which Brennan signed and handed back to her. She started to walk away but stopped and turned back to the teachers.

"I trust this won't happen again, correct?"

Both teachers nodded before they could even think. Angela practically dragged Brennan back into the lab.

Cam met them at the door. "It's not broken, just sprained. Hodgins is digging up a bandage to brace it with."

"Oh, good. That'll make Booth feel better." Brennan said. "Booth!"

"Where's Parker?" Booth said as he came barreling through the lab to Cam's office.

"He's fine Booth. His ankles not broken, just sprained." As Cam said this Parker came hobbling out with Hodgins support.

"Hi Dad!" Parker said brightly.

Booth rushed to his son. "Hey bub. You ok?"

"Yeah, dad I'm fine. Just hurt my ankle a little. No big deal. You should have seen Mrs. Michaels though dad! She was shaking in her boots when Bones came in and started interrogating her!" Parker said laughing. Booth shot a questioning look at Brennan who just shrugged and looked a tad embarrassed.

"Well, you can tell me all about it while I take you home." Booth said scooping Parker up. He looked at the Squints and said in a very sincere voice: "Thank you for taking care of him."

He was met with a chorus of 'no problems' and 'any times' and 'of courses'. As he walked out of the lab he had to admit, if only to himself, that this little family he had was a pretty good one.

* * *

_**Ok, I have to start by saying that I don't write angst. Not that there is anything wrong with it, and I do enjoy reading it most of the time. But, I have a very hard time writing it. I have a tendency to want everything to end nicely, with everyone alive and happy. And I know that a lot of angst stories can not believably end that way. Therefore, I leave the angst writing to much more talented writers than I. I also have to say, that even though this chapter doesn't exactly show it, I have the highest respect for teachers. I know that teachers are over-worked, underpaid and under appreciated. That they put up with more crap than most people do. I also know that most teachers would have been the least bit intimidated by an angry parent (or pseudo parent). But I was really trying to highlight Brennan's intensity more than the teachers being intimidated.**_


	14. 14 weeks

**_Just a quick warning: This chapter has not been beta'd_**

**14 Weeks**

Angela was sitting in her office patiently waiting for Brennan to walk by so she could grab her. She had been waiting for several minutes now and was about to loose her patience when Brennan finally walked by.

"Brennan!" Angela called out as she jumped out of her office to catch Brennan's arm.

"Everything ok, Ang? You look out of sorts."

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. But I'm stealing you for the rest of the afternoon. I've already cleared it with Cam. We are going to go have lunch and then start looking at baby stuff!" Angela said with excitement in her voice and was practically bouncing. "I've been waiting for you to get out of your meeting with Cam forever!"

Brennan smirked slightly at her friends obvious over exaggeration. She knew her meeting hadn't been that long, it had been thirty minutes tops. Plus she had seen Angela working on something as she'd walked to Cam's office. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." She responded to Angela, sarcastically. "And why are we going to look at baby things now? I don't even know what I'm having yet."

"Har har." Angela responded with a dirty look. "And we are going to look now because it's fun! Plus, some things you don't need to know the gender on. Oh, and Booth came by. He said he left the file you asked for on your desk."

"Booth was here and he didn't stay to say hi?"

"Um, yeah. He said he just left your file and that he'd see you tonight. He probably had a meeting or something to get to."

The two women had fallen in step together and walked toward Brennan's office. Upon arriving Brennan walked to her desk as Angela waited near the door. The gasp from her friend propelled Angela forward instantly. Brennan turned with a shocked look on her face and something in her hands. Assured that her friend was ok, Angela looked down to what Brennan was holding. It was a bud vase with two flowers in it. One was a baby blue gerbera daisy and the other was a pink daffodil. There was a tag attached to the vase that read: "Since we don't yet know whether it's a girl or a boy".

"Awww! That is so sweet!!!" Was Angela's only coherent response.

Brennan, however, was baffled. "Why… why did he do this? It's not like we are dating. He doesn't need to bring me flowers."

Angela had to shake her head at Brennan before she could answer. "Doesn't matter sweetie! You are carrying his baby! You're the mother of his child. Sure you might not be dating, but from here on out you will always have a special place in the heart of one Seeley Booth."

Brennan still looked confused so Angela just grabbed her by the arm and drug her out of the office.

* * *

After a healthy and filling lunch, in which Brennan was actually able to eat and keep down, they headed to the baby store. As soon as the pair arrived Angela became even more excited, if that were possible, and Brennan became almost instantly overwhelmed. The store was huge and had every possible piece of equipment to care for a child imaginable. As her eyes widened she turned to Angela and said: "Surely you can't possibly need this much… stuff to take care of a baby!"

Angela just laughed and grabbed Brennan's arm and started dragging her toward strollers. "Let's start with the car seat/stroller combo! They've got some gorgeous designs out now!"

Brennan allowed herself to be pulled along, her eyes trying to take in everything. There were some obvious sets meant for boys and some obviously meant for girls.

"Angela, this is silly. I don't know which gender I'm even shopping for yet!"

"I know, but you can at least get an idea what you like for either one. That way when you do know you'll already know which one you like!" She said smiling at her. She was determined to make Brennan do this. "Oh! Look at this one! It's a stroller/carseat, playpen, swing, and bouncy chair all in the same fabric! Everything would match!"

"That is pretty."

She lingered over the matching pieces. The fabric colors where obviously meant to have the ability to be used with either gender. She started to imagine the baby that could be laying there with Booth's smile and skin tone and maybe her blue eyes. She was snapped out of her sudden reverie by a gasp from Angela. She turned to see what had elicited such a response and saw a carseat/stroller combo obviously meant for a girl. She didn't understand the reaction until she was closer. The actual carseat itself was silver and the fabric was pink with delicate silver butterflies woven into it. She fell instantly in love with it, which wasn't like her. It was pretty and delicate, but not overly girly. She chalked the reaction up to hormones and kept looking. They found a boy one that was brown and green and had dinosaurs over it. For some reason this one made her laugh at it's cuteness and she instantly loved that one as well.

"Ok Angela, I guess you were right! I'll know exactly which ones I want when I find out whether it's a girl or a boy."

"See, I told you. Let's go look at bedding!"

As they walked toward the cribs and bedding Brennan's eyes landed on a crib. It was almost Victorian looking in a beautiful oak wood. She gently ran her hands over the smooth wood as she decided she liked this one. Angela came over to see what her friend was looking at. She picked up the tag to read the description.

"Oh Brennan, this one is perfect! It will go from the crib to a toddler bed and then to a full size bed! And it's so pretty! Now lets see if we can find a crib set. Maybe we should go ahead and start your registry?"

Brennan let Angela ramble as she led her to the bedding section. As quickly as she seemed to have picked out the crib and carseat/stroller combo the opposite happened with bedding. There where just way too many choices here.

"Oh, look at this one!" Angela said as she held up the comforter for a pale purple and pink set with butterflies. It was pretty, but not perfect.

"What about this one?" She asked holding up a deep blue set with planets. Again, very nice but still not perfect.

This went on for a while until Angela finally said, with disappointment lacing her voice: "Well, at least we found a few big things for you. I just wish we could have found a few crib sets that you loved."

"It's ok Ang. I'll at least know what I want for a crib and carseat/stroller combo once we know the gender. Let's get going, I want to drop back by the lab and get my flowers before heading home." The two women started walking toward the exit and as they did passed the clearance section of the store. Brennan just glance in the general direction but something caught her eye and she stopped. There sitting on the half-price shelf was THE bedding. It was dolphins and other ocean animals. The colors were varied and all pastel and could easily be used for a girl or a boy. It was perfect! Exactly what she didn't realize she had been looking for. Beside it sat all of the accessories pictured in the sample room on the bag.

"Oh Bren, I love that! The colors are very calming. And it would look great with that crib. Too bad it's on clearance, it probably won't be here once you find out what you are having."

Brennan glanced at her, and with a gleam in her eye, grabbed every accessory and the crib set and headed toward the register. Angela was immediately in step with her and taking some boxes from her so that she wasn't carrying too much or would drop anything. While she checked out she was almost jittery with excitement. As if this one big purchase made the baby more real. As they walked to the car she felt elated at her decision, that is until Angela finally piped up and asked one question: "Do you think Booth will like it?"

Brennan stopped in the middle of the parking lot and looked panicked. She hadn't even considered that Booth might like a say in the baby's room. They hadn't really discussed living arrangements. She knew he wanted to stay with her for a while after the baby was born, but beyond that they were playing it by ear.

"I don't really know Ang. I guess I can always just get something new if he doesn't. But he might be planning on giving the baby it's own room at his place, like he does with Parker. Of course, he's out of room. It's only a two-bedroom apartment."

Angela let her friend ramble all the way back to the Jeffersonian, laughing internally.

* * *

As Brennan was in the kitchen finishing up her surprise for Booth she heard a knock on her door. By the time she reached her living room the door was opening and he walked right in.

"Come on in." She said sarcastically.

Booth just gave her his signature grin and said: "Thanks I will." He then began sniffing the air like a hunting dog. "Bones, what is that amazing smell?" He asked and began walking toward the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" Brennan said as she put up both hands and blocked his path to prevent him getting to the kitchen and her surprise. "It's a surprise and you don't get it until after we eat dinner. Speaking of which, are you missing something Booth?"

Having been pouting at not finding out was the wonderful aroma was Booth then began to take stock of what he had. Food? Check. Fake beer? Check. The X-Files DVD's? Already here. He couldn't think what he was missing and looked up, confused, at Brennan.

"Where's Parker? You were supposed to have him this weekend, right? The surprise was for him too."

Booth looked a little chagrined as he said: "I'm sorry Bones, if I had known you were making a surprise for the two of us I wouldn't have let him go with his mom this weekend. Rebecca called me earlier today and said that her mom was sick and in the hospital and wanted to know if I could switch weekends so she could take Parker to visit her. So I don't have him this weekend. I'll get him next weekend instead. I'm sorry Bones."

Brennan was little crestfallen that Parker would not get her surprise and that he wouldn't be there to add his commentary to the episodes they watched. She had started looking forward to his additional narrative on each episode. He almost always succeeded in making her laugh.

"It's ok Booth. I can make the surprise again some other time. Let's eat and start the episode. I'm starving! I think the nausea is finally starting to wear off a bit."

Booth smiled at this. He had been hoping that things would get a little easier for her soon. He hated seeing her so uncomfortable. Since Brennan had forbidden him from entering the kitchen she got plates as he started to unpack the food. They settled back with their food and began to watch the last episode of season two.

As the episode was ending, and their plates littered the coffee table, Brennan sat enthralled in the story. When the credits finally rolled she practically jumped off the couch and said: "We have to start the next episode! I know Mulder doesn't die, but how does he get out? And I can't believe Scully shot him and didn't kill him! Season three is here, right?" She asked whirling on Booth, who chuckled at her.

"Yes, Bones, it's here. But could I have my surprise first, please? You said we could have it after we ate." He said with a slight pout.

"Ok, come with me."

Booth followed her into the kitchen and as he entered she turned around with what looked like a homemade pie in her hands. He immediately started salivating.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked slowly moving closer.

"How am I supposed to know what you think it is? But if you think it is a homemade apple pie, then yes, it is what you think it is."

"Who made it?"

"I did."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"You, the woman who hates pie, made one from scratch?"

"Well, like I said it was supposed to be a surprise for you and Parker. I had actually had one made a few weeks ago, the night we made a surprise trip to the ER, so we never got to it. I waited until now to do it again so Parker could partake as well. Plus, and I know how excited you are going to get about this, the last few days I've had this almost overwhelming craving for apple pie with lots of cinnamon and a nice flaky crust. So here it is."

Booth stared at her for several moments before he began to laugh. "You craved pie? Yep, definitely my baby in there!" He walked over to her and gently patted her stomach and said: "Good baby! Making mommy crave pie!"

The second after he touched her and finished his statement, their eyes met, and the atmosphere of the room changed drastically.

The air around them began to almost sizzle with electricity.

As the weight of his hand on her belly and of his words settled around them both, they seemed frozen in place. Both afraid to move. There were only two options: step forward or step back. The consequences of both actions were heavy on each of their minds. So they stood, staring deeply into each others eyes, waiting for the other to move, for several minutes. At last, as if by some mutual agreement that one course of action had too many risks; they both took a step back.

And the electricity seemed to dissipate from the room.

They were left however with an unusual awkward silence. To cover this they both started talking at the same time.

"Let's cut this pie! It looks delicious Bones!"

"I'm thinking about buying a house."

When Booth finally realized what she said, he stopped cutting the pie and looked up at her.

"Wh… what?" He stammered out.

"Angela kidnapped me today to make me look at baby stuff and it made me start thinking that my apartment is not really a suitable place for a baby. There just isn't enough space. The baby needs a room of it's own and I'd like to keep a guest room. Especially for you. I'm sure you'll want to be here a lot with the baby." She finished matter-of-factly. Booth, on the other hand, was so shocked at this sudden admission he had yet to move.

"But a house… Are you sure? I mean that's a big investment and responsibility Bones."

"Well it's not like I can't afford it. And there are some wonderful neighborhoods outside the DC area, but still close enough. It's just something I'm thinking about. Here, look at what I bought today that started my thinking." And with that she walked into the guest room and grabbed the bag with the crib set. "I saw this today, it was on clearance so I had to get it. It might have been gone once we found out whether it was a girl or a boy. And I think it could be used for either gender." She handed him the set with an expectant look on her face.

He looked over the crib set, seeing the obvious reason she liked it, and thought it was a good choice. Wondering how this got her started thinking about a house he looked up at her, silently willing her to explain.

She sighed. "As we were walking out of the store, Angela mentioned that she hoped you liked it too. And to be honest I hadn't really even considered whether you would like it or not. I kind of assumed that you would make the baby it's own room at your place too. But thinking along those lines made me realize that a two-bedroom apartment doesn't seem to have the necessary room for an infant. Especially after all of the equipment I saw today."

Booth was taken aback by this thought; he hadn't really considered what to do with the baby when he had it. He had no room either; both of his bedrooms were taken. "I don't really have room either. I have a two-bedroom apartment too, it's smaller, but both bedrooms are occupied."

They both sat lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes before Booth spoke up again. "Where were you thinking of looking?"

"I don't know, I just had the thought today. But I'd like a place with a lot of room. Several bedrooms and maybe an office so I could write. Plus, I want a big yard. I was uncoordinated as I child, but I still loved to play outside. Maybe a pool? That way Parker could still get to swim you came over."

"You'd do that Bones?"

"Of course Booth. I love Parker. And he seems really excited about his sibling. I'm sure you guys will be over a lot anyway. Are you ok? You seem distracted now."

"What? No, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking that if you are going to move, and I have now room and will need a new place too, I will want to look near where you are so that I'll be close by should you need me."

"Well, why don't we just find a big place together? That way the baby will have both parents all the time."

Booths head snapped up as she said this. "What are you saying Bones, that you want us to move in together?"

"Well not the way that sounds. But I'm sure we could find a big enough place where we could each have our own bedrooms. Plus one for Parker and for the baby. If anyone could just live under the same roof Booth, it would be us. Plus, it would be practical for the first little while."

Booth chuckled silently; leave it to Bones to be practical. "And what about when you meet some guy and want to bring him home?"

Brennan had obviously not thought about this. "I don't really see myself bringing anyone home for a while. And what man would want to date a woman with a baby anyway?"

"Oh you'd be surprised." Booth muttered under his breath.

"Well, what about you? What about you bringing some women home?" For some reason as she said this, she felt a small amount of anger at the thought of him being another woman.

Booth nearly blurted out that he wouldn't have a woman to bring home, because the one he wanted would already be there, but he stopped himself. "Don't see that happening Bones."

"So is this an idea we should consider?"

"Let's think about it and discuss it again in a few weeks, ok?"

"Ok. Let's start the next episode."

"Sure Bones." He hit play and as the episode started he took a bite of his pie. "Wow! Bones this pie is amazing!"

A smile was all the response he received from her. She became absorbed in watching the show and he became absorbed in his thoughts. A house? Really? He thought. Man this woman has got to stop throwing me curveballs! I never seem to be able to connect.

* * *

_**I apologize for the long delay. I promise I have not fallen off the face of the planet or abandoned my story. I just had MAJOR writers block. I have several chapters toward the end of the story written, but the middle suddenly stumped me. Enjoy!**_


End file.
